American Harry Potter Book 1
by airwatcher
Summary: Harry Potter has always been in the shadow of his brother, the boy-who-lived. He and his best friend, Neville, decide to go to a school in America.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does**

**Prologue**

|Godric's Hollow|

It was a dark and stormy night as Voldermort approached the house hidden within the fidelius charm in Godric's hollow. The real secret keeper, Peter Pettigrew, not the fake secret keeper, Sirius Black, had given him the location of the house. As he approached the house, which was devoid of any protection save the fidelius charm, he could feel the magic of two babies, Harry James Potter and Michael Charles Potter. As he unlocked the gate to the house with a simple unlocking charm he smiled and laughed with glee at how easy it was to get into the potter household. He walked up the stairs to the two cribs with a one and a half year old baby, each resting in their cribs, innocent and dangerous. They were dangerous because one of them could destroy him. To his left, one boy had woken up and had piercing green eyes that stared curiously at him.

"Sorry little boy. But you're going to have to leave this world, for I, Lord Voldermort, cannot have anyone whose power might rival his own survive. I will kill you tonight, you and your brother. You will not live to see your parents ever again. You will die! AVADA KEDAVRA!" As the green light that emerged from Voldermort's wand, it slowed down as it neared the boy, and instead of hitting the boy, it rebounded back towards Lord Voldermort, destroying him. But the result was a huge explosion that gave the green-eyed boy and four magical scar tattoos. The first tattoo was a dragon on his left shoulder. The second one was a lightning bolt on his forehead above his right eye. The third one was a basilisk on his right shoulder. The final one was a phoenix on his back. However after the explosions all of the tattoos became vague outlines. The other boy was given a star-shaped scar on his left cheek and was woken up while the green-eyed boy was knocked unconscious.

|Order of the Phoenix HQ|

"James!" yelled Sirius as he apparated into the HQ, "we have a traitor in our midst."

"What are you talking about? Who do we know that would betray us?" asked James Potter.

"Wormtail. He has letters from Voldermort, Malfoy, Nott, and a whole lot of other known death eaters. And from what I read, it seems that they have been n contact for a pretty long time. Maybe a year at most."

"The babies," exclaimed James as he rushed to find Lily, "Peter gave the location of our house to Voldermort. He's going after our babies."

"Shit. I'll go to the house. You go find Lily." Then with a popping sound, he disapparated to Godric's Hollow. James continued running to the Order meeting Chambers. "Lily!" yelled James as he burst into the meeting halls and saw Lily discussing something with an Order member. Maybe her name was Melly Westley.

"What is it James?" asked Lily with an annoyed voice.

"I just got word that Voldemort has access to our house. I just sent Sirius to defend them."

"What? But the only way he could've found the house is if Peter gave him the location."

"We've reason to believe that he did. We know he's been in correspondence with Voldermort for quite some time now."

"OK. I'll go get Albus and then we can head over."

"Fine. Ah, Albus," said James as an old wizard entered the room, "we need you to come with us to our house. We were betrayed by Peter. Voldermort knows the location of our house. Very well, I'll come with you. Then the three disapparated to Godric's Hollow. They went up the stairs to see Sirius comforting a scared Michael Charles Potter.

"Sirius let me see him," said Dumbledore as he took his want out. HE waved his wand over the star-shaped scar. He then raised Michael above his head and said, "All hail, Michael Potter, the boy-who-lived!" James and Lily looked shocked, as one of their sons became a (fake) living legend. Meanwhile, Sirius looked at Harry and repaired the crib and gently laid him in the crib. And so, the legend of Harry James Potter begins.

**A/N Well, here's my first attempt at writing a harry potter story. Hopefully I don't move my story along too quickly. Well, I want to thank The Santi and The Ryder on Storm for inspiring me to write this story. Mischief Managed. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does**

_Parsletongue_

_Flashbacks_

**The Best of Friends**

|8.5 years later (turning age 10)|

July 24, 1991

"Harry! Michael! It's nine in the morning. Get up. It's time for breakfast," yelled Lily as she set the plates of eggs, bacon, and milk down at the table. Unknown to Lily, Harry had been up for at least two hours studying from spell books and doing them wandless. At the moment he was studying his father's 5th year transfiguration book. He sighed and closed the book, stood up, stretched and yelled back at her "Coming mum." Then he walked to the bathroom to go potty and brush his teeth before going down stairs to see his father and brother already wolfing down the eggs and bacon.

"Morning," said Harry as he grabbed a seat and started eating the food at a much slower pace.

"Morning Mum, Harry," said a feminine voice from the stairs. The voice belonged to Harry's six-year-old sister, Rose. She also happened to be Harry's favorite sibling.

"Morning Rose," replied both Harry and Lily. As the family ate breakfast, James announced something.

"As it's Michael's Birthday next week, I have decided that we'll have a gathering of a lot of important people so that they can finally meet the boy-who-lived. I'll cater only about ¾ because I'm pretty sure that you'll want to do some of the cooking Lily, or do want me to cater the entire meal?"

"No, I'll cook some of the food. Oh and Harry, Neville Longbottom wanted to know if you wanted to come to his birthday party? It's the day before Michael's party."

"He really wants us to come after what Michael did to him last year?" asked Harry.

"No, he wants you only. Not Michael."

"What? But I'm the boy-who-lived. Besides it was only a harmless prank."

"Neville doesn't care if you're boy-who-lived. Besides, that prank that you pulled the last time you were at their manor was anything but harmless. It scared him so much, that he retreated to his room for the rest of the night. In addition, he was puking the next day for at least 2 hours. Even if he had let you go, I would've said no.," said Lily as she looked at her second son with anger in her eyes.

"What? But mum-"

"Don't but mum me. Go to your room now. So what's your answer Harry?" Michaels stomped upstairs as Harry finished the eggs that were in his mouth. "Definitely mum. Can we get him a book on muggle plants because he loves plants."

"Of Course Sweetie. I'll go to the mall tomorrow and look for some good books on plants tomorrow. You're welcome to come with me."

"Of course I'll come with you mum. I'll be upstairs in the family library if you need me (A). " Then he walked upstairs to continue his studying of 5th year transfiguration. About two hours later, he started on reading about broom creation. Currently the best broom on the market was the nimbus 1995. The next day Harry and his mum went on a shopping trip to get some muggle plant books. They got the books: _The secret life of plants_, _Nature's Garden: A Guide to Identifying, Harvesting, and Preparing Edible Wild Plants, and, __The forager's harvest: a guide to identifying, harvesting, and preparing edible wild plants._ Harry then duplicated some of the magical Herbology books that he found in his family library.

|Day of Neville's Birthday|

"Harry! Are you ready for Neville's birthday party? We have to leave in an thirty minutes," yelled Lily from the main floor of the manor.

"Yeah. I have my nice long sleeve shirt over my t-shirt and my jeans on. All I need are my tennis shoes, which I'll put on when we leave," yelled Harry back.

"Ok. The gifts are down here. You can just do whatever it is you want to do for right now. When Sirius arrives, we'll go."

"Okay. I'll be in the family library if you need me." Then Harry went to the library to look up some schools in America that he might want to attend. He didn't want to go to Hogwarts because his brother would be going there. And if he went there, then he would only be seen as the brother of the boy-who-lived. The one that sounded the most interesting was Salem School of Magic, which was based out of Denver, Colorado. There were three reasons why he liked this school better than Hogwarts. Reason #1: they weren't prejudiced like Hogwarts, reason #2: they taught other subjects like spell crafting, wand-crafting, swordsmanship, wandless magic (after 5th year), and dueling (after 5th year), and reason #3: They had other sports besides magical sports like quidditch

"Harry, Sirius is here. It's time for us to go. I'm sure you and Neville want to fly around Longbottom manor and see all the plants and animals."

"Okay mom, I'm coming." Harry then ran down stairs. He ran right into Sirius' arms with a loud cry of "Padfoot!"

"Hey Pup. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing great. Thank you for coming with me to Neville's birthday party."

"Of course I would come with you, after all you are my godson."

"But dad doesn't feel the need to accompany me. He just asked you to do it because he's too _busy _with Michael's birthday."

"Eh, That's alright. Even if your dad hadn't asked me to do this, I would've come over tomorrow to personally give you my present, one of the many presents that you will get tomorrow."

"Thanks padfoot. Let's go." Then all three of them stepped into the fireplace, yelled "Longbottom Place!" and disappeared into green flames.

|Longbottom Place|

Neville was waiting in front of the fireplace when it roared with green flames, followed by someone skidding on the floor.

"Hey Neville," said Harry from the floor, "how are you doing? I hope it didn't include sliding out the floo onto the floor."

"Hey Harry, Mrs. Potter, Mr. Black. And to answer your question Harry, I've had a wonderful day. And no, it didn't include sliding onto the floor out of the floo. That happens to be your area of expertise."

"Hello Neville. Happy Birthday. We'll be in the kitchen talking to your parents if you don't need us. (B)

"Gee. Thanks Neville. Maybe Next time I'll forget your gifts in my room."

"You might, but your mother wouldn't," said Neville as he helped Harry up off the floor.

"You know, I hate that logic of yours. But enough about me, let's go to your room. I want to share something with you that might interest you. But first, here are your presents," said Harry as he got up and handed Neville the three presents he had gotten for him.

|Neville's Room|

"So…" said Neville in an attempt to start the conversation.

"Oh right. Well you know how we don't really like Hogwarts for having a lot of pureblood prejudice?" Neville nodded. "Well I was researching different schools all around the world, and I found that Salem Magical School, which is in Denver, Colorado and it has absolutely no prejudice against blood or non-magical people. Plus they offer better classes as well."

"Really? Do you have to receive an acceptance letter like you do from Hogwarts?"

"That's the thing, you have to apply for the school if you're not on the list of people who are already accepted into the school. We just have to apply for it before our 11th birthday. I was going to do it tomorrow during Michael's birthday. If you come, we can do it together."

"Sounds like fun. Skip Michael's Party, apply for an awesome school. Let's do it."

"NEVILLE, HARRY, TIME FOR LUNCH!" yelled Lily. As the boys ate they started speaking to each other in sign language so that the adults wouldn't know what they were talking about.

"So Neville," started Sirius, "what would the best birthday wish you could wish for?"

"I would wish for me and harry to not be in the same house as Michael if we go to Hogwarts."

"Oh. That's nice. I would most definitely agree with you on that wish. I wouldn't want to be in the same house as Michael when he has that stuck-up 'I'm the king of the world' attitude."

"Neville," said Neville's mom, Alice, softly, "do you still want to go to Michael's Birthday Party tomorrow?"

"Of course. Even though it's Mr. 'I'm king of the world's' birthday party, I still get to see Harry then." Alice nodded and went back to talking with Lily about the different recipes they had found lately. Meanwhile, Sirius and Frank talked about quidditch. While everyone was talking, both Harry and Neville managed to slip away to try to do wandless magic since they didn't have wands, and couldn't see any of the adult's wands.

Three hours later, Harry, Sirius, and Lily had to go. After flooing home, having dinner and talking with Rose, James and Michael for a bit, Harry went upstairs and gathered all the necessary papers needed to apply for Salem in America. Then Harry continued to read up on how to enchant brooms to make them fly and all the latest advancements in broom making. After reading up extensively on brooms for at least two hours after bedtime, Harry went to bed.

|July 31st 1991|

Harry was still sleeping when something heavy landed his stomach.

"Harry! Get up. It's your birthday!"

"5 more minutes," mumbled Harry still half-asleep.

"Well, then I'll just keep jumping on you," said Rose as she started jumping up and down on Harry's stomach.

"Alright, alright. I'm up. Just stop jumping on me," grumbled Harry as he got out of bed. "Alright, what's so important that you couldn't let me sleep a few more hours?"

"Dad and mom said that we could go to Diagon Alley today and pick out 5 things there of our choice! Well, except for a wand."

"Really? Well then tell mom and dad that Ill be down soon. " As she walked out, harry muttered "… bloody locking the door tonight." About an hour later the entire Potter family was at Diagon alley. While Michael and James went to the Quality Quidditch Store, Harry went to the animal store. There he saw two animals of great notice. One was a small green snake with pure white eyes and green eye slits. The other was a snowy owl. Harry went up to the storeowner and asked him for help, "Sir, could you get two animals for me?"

"Very well. Which two animals?"

"The snowy owl and the snake with white eyes."

"Are you sure about the snake? Every single time someone tries to buy it, the person returns it within a week."

"I'm sure sir. How much will it cost?"

"The owl costs 10 galleons and the snake will cost 1 galleon because no one wants it." Harry then gave the man 11 galleons for the animals. Once had gotten them the animals that he had wanted, he thanked the man for his help

"Thank you sir for your help."

"Welcome. Now out. Don't come back with that snake."

"Yes sir. Good bye." Then Harry left the animal store and went to the quidditch store to get one thing.

"Hey Harry," said Lily as she saw Harry enter the store. "Oh. You got an owl and a snake? I wasn't aware that you liked snakes."

"Well, there is much that you don't know about me. Can you hold them for me? I'm going to get some books and a snitch."

"Well, ok." Then Harry went to find a snitch that he liked. He decided on a golden snitch with a black phoenix on it. After he got it, he left for flourish and blotts book store. There he bought two books: Broom-making: a guide to creating your very own racing broom and Grey Magic: Why there isn't dark arts or light arts. Later that afternoon, Harry was studying from the grey magic spell book when Michael barged into his room.

"Hey Harry, can you do something for me?"

"Depends on what you want me to do for you."

"Can you help me prank Neville? I want revenge on him for not inviting me to his birthday party."

"… Are you serious? You want me to help you prank my best friend for what?"

"You get to be in my good books. I'll ask dad to let you have lessons with Dumbledore with me."

"Uh. No, I'll pass. Is that all you wanted to ask?"

"You'll regret not agreeing to prank Neville. Ron and I will bring down a wrath upon you like no other."

"Sure you will. How about you stop being such a prat. Now let me study in peace. I'm trying to enjoy my birthday."

"What Birthday? No one remembers that you were born today. Not even mum."

"Get out of my room Michael. And for your information, Rose remembered my birthday." Then Harry pushed Michael out of the room. Harry then went and grabbed some quills and ink for when Neville got here which should be in about 10 minutes. The paper that needed to be filled out was all ready.

|10 minutes later|

The fireplace roared as Neville and his family came in. Next came the Weasleys. Finally came Padfoot, Moony, and Dumbledore.

"Uncle Moony. Padfoot!" yelled Harry as he came running to hug his uncle and godfather.

"Hello Harry. How was your day?" asked Padfoot, Moony, Alice Longbottom, and Frank Longbottom.

"It was great! We got to go to Diagon Alley and purchase any 5 things that we want except for a wand."

"That's great. Now let's go see the birthday boy," said Dumbledore in a grandfatherly voice with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Ok. Hey Neville, want to come see something?"

"Ok. See ya later mum, dad."

"OK. We'll be in the kitchen. See you around dinner time sweetie."

"Come on Harry. Let's go see that interesting thing you told me about." As they were about to leave, someone spoke up, addressing Harry.

"Hey Harry?"

"Yes Ron?"

"Where's Michael?"

"Probably sucking up all the attention from famous people like the minister and talking to reporters like Rita Skeeter."

"Oh. Well, I'll go find him then." Harry and Neville then went upstairs to start their applications.

|An hour before dinner|

"… been practicing magic for a while? Check. Wish to learn all types of magic? Check. Hobbies? Pranks and learning. School we are currently signed up for? Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And finished. How about you Neville?"

"Finished as well. Let's owl the school now."

Yeah. We'll send these owls and then we'll never have to go to Hogwarts with Mr. I'm the boy-who-lived." They were about to go send the owls when Ron and Michael barged into the room.

"Hello Neville, Harry. What are you doing?" asked Michael.

"Stuff. Why? Does it concern you? And why did you decide that you could just barge into my room?" replied an irate Harry.

"We just wanted to know if you would agree to being a test subject for one of our pranks."

"Let's make a deal. If I can beat you Michael in a seeker contest, then you leave us alone. If you beat me, then we'll be your test subject for 10 minutes."

"Fine. Let's go." They then went outside to the quidditch pitch. They then went and grabbed the fastest broom that the potter's owned: a nimbus 1995. Both brothers got onto their brooms. Neville released the snitch. Then they were up above the pitch circling around in search of the snitch. Unfortunately for Michael, Harry was able to find the snitch within 5 minutes of the start. He zoomed towards the snitch in a crazy dive. Michael, trying to catch up attempted the same thing, but pulled out of the dive when he thought that Harry was going to crash into the ground. But Harry didn't crash, instead he was able to pull up a moment before he crashed and catch the snitch. When they landed Harry smirked at Michael and said, "Well, I guess I win. So you and Ron can't use us as test subjects."

"That's impossible. You cheated. I always win."

"Wrong again. What would the press think if their precious boy-who-lived didn't keep his promises?"

"Michael, just leave them alone. We can always find someone else that would be willing to be test subjects for the boy-who-lived," said Ron.

"Fine. You got lucky Harry. Next time you won't win."

"We'll see." Harry and Neville then went back upstairs and owled their applications to Salem. They then spent the rest of the time until dinner practicing 'useless' spells to use on Michael and Ron.

|After the party|

"Hey Harry?"

"Yeah Rose?"

"What did you and Neville during the party. We only saw you at dinner and when you and Michael had the seeker competition."

"Oh, this and that. Read some books. Thought of pranks to do. Started on a little project of ours."

"What project?"

"Oh, we were thinking of making our very own racing broom. Of course it won't be nearly as good as a professional racing broom, but it'll be **our **racing broom." It was true. After dinner, the two boys poured over every single kind of racing broom design that had been produced so far. They then drew some designs and made a list of potential materials that could be used in the making of the broom. If they made it, they already knew what to call the broom, the Long-potter.

"Oh. Well good night."

"Night." As harry went up to bed, he was stopped by Sirius.

"Hey Harry. Remus and I didn't see you at the party so we weren't able to give you our presents. Remus got you book on all magical creatures, both light and dark. I, Padfoot, have given you the instruction manual to create your very own Marauder's Map. Padfoot hopes that his godson will enjoy it very much."

"Well tell Padfoot that his godson appreciates it and will create his very own Marauder's Map when he arrives at his chosen school."

"Padfoot is jumping with joy that his godson appreciates his present." Harry then ran up to Sirius and gave him a hug and whispered into his ear, "This was the best present I got all day, even better than mum and dad's present of letting me pick any five things from Diagon alley." This brought tears to Sirius' eyes as he replied, "Happy Birthday pup." He then let Harry go off to bed. As Harry fell asleep, he though of how he had the best friend and the best godfather in the entire world.

**A/N.**

**A: They are living in Potter Manor in Wales due to the cottage in Godric's Hollow being destroyed**

**B: The attack on the Longbottom never happened**

**I hope I'm not moving this story along too fast. If I am please tell me. I'm open to criticism but pleas don't be like dragonsymphony and how he flamed Harry Potter True Friends. Arigato.**

**-Airwatcher**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer Short Story (I don't own any of the names used. They are the names of my friends mixed together.):

"Hello Everyone. My name is Henry McNamara. And next to me is…"

"Kimiko Sirokman. And we are your host. Today we will be releasing the third chapter of the American Harry Potter. But to make this disclaimer more interesting, Henry will be involved in a stunt. Ready Henry?"

"What is the stunt again?"

"Just put the damn harness on Henry. Then jump into the hole and scream we don't own Harry Potter. Ok?"

"Got it." Henry then put the harness on and jumped in while yelling "WE DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER. NOW REEL ME BACK UP."

"Oh? I guess I should have attached the other end. Whoops. Henry your sacrifice will not be in vain," yelled Kimiko down the hole.

" #$% you Kimiko. I'll haunt you for the rest of your life! AHHHH!"

"Well folks that is the show. Now you all know that Airwatcher doesn't own Harry Potter, although he wouldn't mind. Now without further adieu, let the third chapter of American Harry Potter: Letters from the schools commence! Oh and if we could have a moment of silence for Henry that would be nice, but it is entirely optional."

Story Begins:

|Potter Mansion: July 31st 1981|

Harry Potter was sleeping peacefully in his bed without a care in his world when he was awoken by the yell, "THEY'RE HERE. OUR HOGWARTS LETTERS ARE HERE!" Harry jumped out of bed at this statement looking around for the source of the noise when he realized that Michael was yelling about Hogwarts letters arriving. Seeing as he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep he went downstairs.

"Jeez Michael. Couldn't you keep you voice a light quieter. Some people are trying to sleep."

"But our Hogwarts letters are here."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." He then noticed a red-tailed Hawk approaching. He opened the window to let the hawk in. He relieved the hawk of the mail and then the hawk left. Seeing as it was addressed to him, he opened it before his Hogwarts letter.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_You have been accepted into the Salem school of Magic. We hope you will be able to attend our school. Term Starts on August 28__th__. You are allowed a maximum of four pets. This letter is also a portkey that will become active starting on August 23__rd__. The activation phrase is 'as one'. We hope that you will choose our school. Please respond by August 10__th__._

_The Supplies That you will need:_

_Magical Defense and its applications: year 1 by Joe Joe Nacko_

_Herbology and it's uses: year 1 by Ned Vore_

_Potions: how to make it: year 1 by Zed Calm_

_Charms, Charms, and more charms by Jeffery Osa_

_Transformations and many other things by Bud Thompson_

_Beasts of the magical world by Rachel Okcan _

_A guide to the stars by Jane Lation_

_History of the magical world by John Lin_

_3 sets of school uniform (will be provided if you pay 20 galleons)_

_1 winter jacket_

_1 telescope_

_1 set of scales_

_1 pewter size 11 cauldron_

_1 sword of your choice_

_1 wand bought from Eddie's wands in Mountain Mall_

_5 packs of pencils and pens_

_3 notebooks per class_

_Broomsticks are allowed and first years may try-out for the club teams_

_Sincerely,_

_Conor Benerman_

_Deputy Headmaster_

_Charms Teacher_

Harry's face lit up with joy. Then he started running around the mansion yelling, "YES! I got in! Yahoooooooooo!" Lily and James came down stairs, tired, to see their first born running around like he was on a sugar rush.

"Michael, why is Harry running around like a crazy person?"

"I don't know. He just read that other letter and he started yelling with joy."

"Well," said James, "let's read this letter." Then they read the opened letter that harry had left on the table. After James and Lily had read the table, they called Harry to come over. But when he wasn't coming they were forced to stun him to stop him for running around like a crazed maniac.

"Harry, why does it say that you were accepted into a school we never sent an application to?" asked Lily. Harry found the floor very interesting at this point. "Harry, what did you do?" Harry mumbled something as an answer. "What was that?"

"I said that me and Neville sent applications to that school exactly one year ago," said Harry really fast. James and Lily's eyes widen then narrow.

"What do you mean you sent applications exactly a year ago?"

"We filled out the application on Michael's last birthday party and then sent them to Salem. We just don't want to go to Hogwarts."

"Fine. You may go to this school. But you will be grounded for three days when you come back for winter break. But I will accompany you to buy all the materials from Mountain Mall. But why do they need you to have some kind of sword Harry?"

"Uh, sword fighting may be a small part of their curriculum."

"WHAT? WHY DID YOU APPLY FOR THIS SCHOOL IF YOU KNEW THAT SWORD FIGHTING WAS A PART OF THE CURRICULUM."

"Because I kind of wanted to learn how to wield a sword when I read that they offered sword lessons as part of the curriculum."

"Ok. Send you letter of acceptance. When we go to Diagon Alley to get Michael's stuff, we'll get you some books for you. We'll also pay the 20 galleon fee for the uniform." Harry smiled like there was no tomorrow and got to writing the letter and sent if off with Hedwig.

|Monday August 25th|

Harry and his family left for the US on the 23rd. They were now at Mountain Mall. At the moment they were at Eddie's wands getting Harry's wand. Michael had gotten an 11 and ½ inch wand made of elm and a heartstring of a dragon.

"Ah. Mr. Potter I presume. Well let's get you started on the woods. I have many woods just reach out to them and see which has the strongest pull." Harry nodded and ran his hands over the pieces of wood. But the wood that pulled the strongest was an electric blue color with lighting bolts running up and down the wood.

"Interesting choice of wood. Well on to outer core." Harry felt many small pulls like to a basilisk fang, a dragon fang, but the greatest pull was to a talon of a griffin. "Well, you certainly interesting. Now for the inner core." Harry spent about 5 minutes going over the inner cores until he chose an electric blue dragon heartstring. "Well Mr. Potter, I must say that you are a most interesting person. You have chosen the wood from the fabled tree of life, Yggdrasil. Then you chose the talon of a griffin as the outside core, which will contain the heartstring of a storm dragon. Now as customary, I will also include a focus stone if you desire."

"I think I'll get a focus stone, if that's okay with my parents," replied Harry after pondering on the decision.

"How much is it to get a focus stone?"

"Without the focus stone the wand will cost about 45 galleons due to all the rare materials being used. With the focus stone, it will be about 50 galleons to 55 galleons depending on what focus stone is chosen by your son."

"Hmm. I guess you can get a focus stone Harry," answer James after thinking carefully about the answer. Harry's eyes glowed with joy. He then ran over to the focus stones and focuses on which would be the best for him. He finally decides on an aquamarine.

"Ok. Mr. Potter, unless you want to watch me craft you wand together for about an hour, so I suggest you go get the rest of your school supplies while you wait for me to finish up with your wand. Also, your wand will cost 50 galleons." James nodded and paid for the wand. They then went to the bookstore, which was called Books of all kinds to get the books that they needed to take to school. In addition to the books he needed for school, Harry also got books animagus transformation, which wasn't seen by his mother. They put all the books into Harry's trunk at the store. They then went and got all the needed potions supplies from the Necessary Potion Ingredients store. They also went to get a broom for Harry since he, unlike Michael, was allowed brooms. They got a Nimbus 2000. After that the potter family went and picked up the wand from Eddie's wands.

"Well, Harry, do you want to go to the school now or do you want to wait for Neville to go to school now?"

"I'll wait for Neville to come before we go to the school. It'll be much more fun to do it with my best friend than alone," replied Harry.

"Okay. Let's go back to the hotel. Neville should be arriving tomorrow. We'll go find something to do later. Maybe we go to a movie later on." Then entire Potter family went to the hotel. On that last day that they had together, Rose and Harry played all day together. They did many things until it was time for them to go to a movie theater. They played with Rose's favorite dolls, went out for ice cream at the Mountain Mall, and played at a park that was close to Mountain Mall.

|The Next Day: 2 pm|

Harry was sitting in the hotel room, looking out the window, brooding about what was going to happen to him in the upcoming school year when he felt a tickling charm hit him in the back.

"Hey Nev," said Harry without turning around to look at his friend.

"Hey Harry. What is wrong? You're not usually one to brood."

"Just thinking Nev. What is going to happen to me now that I'm going to happen to my family? You know that they are highly prejudiced against anything even remotely close to dark magic. What if they frown upon the grey magic that we learn at Salem?"

"You're thinking too much. They'll never see you in that light. Your parents both love you very much. Even if they don't you know my parents, especially my mom and Sirius will always love you, no matter what you do. Besides, I'll be there with you every step of the way." Harry smiled at Neville gratefully. "Thank Nev. I needed you to say that. I needed you to knock some sense back into my head."

"Your welcome, and I'll do it any day. Besides, I can't have my partner-in-crime be down. We need to show the school just exactly who we are with one big prank. I think we should call ourselves the Lords of Pranksters."

"Awesome name. But how do you want to prank everyone? But let's not do it on opening feast. Let's do it on Halloween. That gives us enough time to plan our horrific prank."

"Agreed. Now let's go and grab our trunks and portkey out of here."

"Alright, but first I need to say bye to my parents and Rose," replied Harry as he stood up and grabbed his trunk. They both went downstairs to the lobby where everyone else was eating or drinking. When everyone saw Harry's trunk, they immediately knew that he was leaving.

"Bye mum, dad, Rose. I'll see you later," said Harry with a happy smile on his face.

"Later Harry. But don't forget to say goodbye to your brother," replied James. Harry rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine. Later Michael. Try not to mess up at school." Then Harry activated his portkey by saying the phrase, "As one." Then Harry disappeared along with his trunk to his new school of Salem. A few minutes later Neville joined Harry at Salem.

|Salem Magical School: entrance hall|

"Wow. We're actually here Harry! We're actually here!" yelled Neville while staring at the ground in front of them. A teacher then entered the entrance hall and said, "Hello, my name is Gabriel Chacko. I'm here to escort you to your dormitory. While you're here, I will teach you sword crafting. You will choose one of the many swords that I have here to use as your personal sword while you're here. You see I give one sword to every single student that attends here. I've done it since I started here, and I will continue to do it until the headmistress says no to my doing it. If you want we can do it right now." Neville and Harry looked at the man in awe. He was a very tall man with a height of 6'5". He looked like he had no muscle anywhere, but his craft suggested otherwise. He also had many scars running up and down his legs and arms. He wore as shirt that says "Everybody Loves Ramen" and white shorts that came down to just above his knees. He wore glasses over dark brown eyes. He had a very dark brown skin. (A) He also had very long hair. He had it styled in such a way that the hair on the back came into a ponytail.

"Uh. Okay. Oh and our names are Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom," stammered out Harry after he had broken out of his stupor.

"Great," said Gabriel with a bright smile. "Then let's go get you settled into your dorms. You guys aren't the first ones here, two students arrived yesterday. However, the ones who have arrived are girls that are going to become first years and upper years. Most of the 5th through 7th years are here. Only the genius kids aren't here," said Gabriel as they walked towards the dorms. "Here, the set up is like it would be at a muggle college. It is 2 per dorm. You two will be bunking in…" said Gabriel until he got to the end of his sentence, where he trailed off. He then took out a shrunken ipad, and looked up what room they were in. "AH. Here we are. You two will be bunking in B101."(B) He then noticed the weird looks that they were giving him. "What?"

"How is that technology working? I can barely get a T.V. to work in a magical house, let alone a school. I thought that magic and technology don't mix well," said Harry with wide eyes.

"Oh this? Yeah, I'm not the best person to ask. But after we get you guys your swords, then I'll take you to the person who is a master of this stuff." Both boys brightened at this. They then reached room B101. They put their trunks in their rooms and waved their wands, which caused all their things to unpack for them. Gabriel also handed them their keys to their room.

"Wow. Already doing magic I see. Oh and don't worry about people breaking into your rooms. The doors are magical keyed to only the keys that you hold in your hands. Those keys will only let you or a teacher hold them. Well, let's go get you guys your swords. Let me explain how the kind of sword you choose will affect you life here at Salem," said Gabriel as they walked. "See, here at Salem, we teach students to use their swords in conjunction with their wand as a tool to block spells. The metal I use to forge the swords is very spell resistant. I call it metametal. You see, the steel I get out of rocks is infused with magic while they are in the ground because the site that I take the metal from is highly active magic. This causes the steel to be very magic resistant. But enough of that, the basic style that you are taught is based on what weapon you choose. If you choose a broadsword, you have a more defensive and aggressive style. If you choose a ninjato, it's more speed and agility. If you choose a katana, you get a more elegant yet aggressive sword style. The final examples I can think off of my head are wakizashi and rapier. The wakizashi uses quick strikes and getting close to the opponent. The rapier uses a surprise attacks and lots of evasion. But now you choose the sword that you think is best for you," said Gabriel as they approached the weapon forge. The boys looked around the forge, which was at the heart of the school campus, and looked at the many swords there. Harry was leaning more to a katana, ninjato, or a wakizashi. Neville was leaning towards a broadsword or a claymore.

"Uh, Professor Gabriel?"

"Yes Harry? And you don't have to call me professor unless we're in class. Just call me Mr. Gabriel. After all I'm only 24."

"Uh, do we have to choose one definite sword? I can't decide between a ninjato, katana, or a wakizashi."

"Well, no. I would advise that you choose the katana, wakizashi, and ninjato that will fit you and try them all out. Then after the first week of classes choose which one you feel more at one with."

"Ok, thanks Mr. Gabriel," said Harry with a smile, and then went to tell Neville. Harry then brought a wakizashi, a katana, and a ninjato. Neville brought a broadsword and a claymore.

"I see. So you are going to take more than one sword to start off with? Well most people do. I've only had one person take the sword that they felt most at one with on his very first try. Her name was Ikari Rikaze. She graduates this year. But boy, has she done wonders with that sword."

"What kind of sword did she choose?" asked Neville.

"She chose a katana much like Harry. But no I'm going to introduce you to the teacher of technomagic, who will be able to tell you why muggle machines can work around magic." He then took them to the classroom of Arnie Ramirez after they put the swords away in their dorm. He knocked.

"Come in," came a loud voice. They opened the door and saw man with a slight curve in his stomach. "Oh, hey Grebble. What can I do for you? And who are these youngsters."

"These young people are new students who came early. They wanted to know about how technology and magic works. Now, I have to go start forging a few new swords. I got a commission earlier today from someone by the name of Conrad Green. Apparently he lives in Montebello which is in Denver."

"Wow, it's not often you get a commission."

"Yeah, but the best part of it is that he's a muggle. It was really interesting when I went to work out the details on what kind of sword he wanted and all that jazz."

"Yeah. Well you go off and work on your sword. I'll explain technomagic to these youngsters. I believe we'll be here until about dinner time." Gabriel nodded and left for his forge. Arnie then closed the door with a wave of his hand. "Before we dive into technomagic, let's introduce ourselves. My name is Arnie Ramirez. I've been a friend of Gabriel since school. We both went here for school. Then he went off to MIT to get a degree in muggle computer science, while I went to Iowa Stat University to study computer science, biotechnology, and learn Chinese. I almost fooled a Chinese guy by making him think that I was part Chinese with how fluently I spoke Chinese. Now who are you?"

"My name is Harry Potter and"

"I am Neville Longbottom we"

"are partners in crime, best friends"

"magic maniacs and so much more."

"We speak English, Japanese"

"Korean and Chinese"

"And we despise

"Michael Potter!"

"Michael Potter!" said both of them, speaking in turn. (C) Arnie just looked at them blinking his eyes in shock. Then all of a sudden he started laughing his head off.

"Wow. You guys sure are good at that twin speak. Well, now that we have been introduced, let's get down to business. Technomagic is only taught to third years and above. However, if you are interested, I will teach you during the weekends of both your first and second years. Now, let start on what technomagic is. Technomagic is manipulating magic and technology together. To allow magic and technology to work around each other, you must know how to transform the magic into an energy that has properties of energies like electricity. To transform it into this energy you must…"

|Dinner Time|

After a very boring and fascinating lecture, both Harry and Neville left the room in a daze. They then left for the dining hall. They then sat at the first year table where there weåe two other girls sitting at the table with them.

"Hey there. We were wondering if we could join you?" asked Harry as he and Neville sat down across from the two girls.

"Of course you can. My name is Rachel Trask. This is my sister Helena Trask," said Rachel as she pointed to her sister. She had long copper hair, freckles, and blue eyes. She and her sister wore just a normal pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Her t-shirt was red and it said 'Cool is the rule!' Her sister wore a blue t-shirt that had the brand for Hollister on it.

"Hello Rachel, Helena. My name is Harry Potter. My friend here is called Neville Longbottom."

"Cool. What classes are you going to take?" asked Helena.

"Well, we are taking" started Harry.

"defense, charms, potions"

"Transfiguration, Herbology, and history of magic"

"the usual subjects and"

"Swordsmanship, martial arts"

"and getting tutored in a special branch of magic," finished Neville. They looked at the two girls sitting across from them, and saw both of them staring wide-eyed. They then grinned and gave each other high fives, which snapped both girls out of their stares.

"Wow," breathed Helena.

"You said it sister. That was amazing. But what branch of magic are you being tutored in and how much did it cost?" Both Harry and Neville looked at each other and nodded. "We are"

"being tutored in"

"the illustrious art of"

"technomagic by the"

"master of technomagic himself"

"Arnie Ramirez! And the best"

"part is that it doesn't"

"even cost a penny"

Rachel blinked owlishly then glared. "You two have got to stop doing that. Are you sure you're not related to each other?"

"We are most definitely not siblings."

"Though we may have had ancestors in each others' family tree."

"Anything is possible."

"WILL YOU TWO STOP TALKING LIKE THAT? IT IS DREADFULLY ANNOYING!" Harry sighed and then nodded. "Fine. We'll try not to do it as much. But we do it a lot to annoy the hell out of my little brother."

"Why? Aren't big brothers supposed to be kind to your little brothers?"

"Well he's more like my twin brother who is younger than my by 5 minutes. Also, why would I be kind to him? He is an arrogant, useless, pathetic prat. The only thing that he cares about is fame and pranks."

"You wouldn't happen to be talking about the boy-who-lived would you?" asked Helena.

"Yes, why? Don't tell me that you are fan girls of his. Because if you are, I'm leaving."

"Oh no. We just think that he is an arrogant prat. We went to England once for vacation and when we saw your dad and him soaking up the fame, well it just disgusted us."

"Glad to hear that we aren't the only ones who don't like him. Well, not that I don't like talking to you, but I'm going to start eating," said Neville. He and Harry then grabbed a plate and went up to the buffet to grab some food. He grabbed some chicken and sweet potatoes. Harry grabbed some ribs and mashed potatoes. All of them began eating in silence until Harry asked, "So, where do you guys live?"

"Oh. We live in Virginia. The address of our house is 9999 Cory Lane in Mclean, Virginia. How about you?"

"Oh, well that's kind of hard to give. Wait, it's not our fault," said Harry as he saw Helena starting to get mad, "It under a fidelius charm and we aren't the secret keeper. The only one who could give you the address to our houses is our fathers."

"Oh. Ok. Well, do you want to go exploring? We still have a couple of hours before curfew," asked Rachel.

"Of course. Lead the way," said Harry as they got up and left the dining hall. They explored the campus for the rest of the day. They learned that there were dueling championships that were held every month. They had one for each grade level. The dueling arenas were massive. They had three buildings just for dueling arenas, another two for Herbology, one for learning potions, one for creating potions, one for spell crafting, one for sword crafting, one for swordsmanship, two for technomagic projects, and finally two for runes projects. Of course there was also anther building with classrooms for the classes that had special buildings and no special buildings. There also was a garden that was very beautiful and a magical dome for magical animals so that they could be outside. Both boys had the time of their lives. Eventually it was time to go to bed. They said goodnight and headed to their respective dorms.

"Well Neville," said Harry as he got into bed, "what do you think of this school? Did I do I do this school justice when I explained the school to you?"

"Not even close. This is so much better than when you explained it. This was so worth getting grounded over Christmas break," said Neville in relief.

"I know. It was worth the trouble, not having to stay with Mr. I'm-king-of-the-world."

"Yeah. G'night Harry. See you in the morning."

"Yeah. Night Nev." After about 5 minutes they were both in deep sleep.

**A/N**

**A:** **Sorry if this is offending, but it is not like an African American. It is like an Indian brown color. The character is based off of how I look. But the personality isn't anything like me; I hope.**

**B: Yeah, I know that ipads didn't exist back then, but this is my story so deal with it. Besides one of the subjects is technomagic and that's kind of hard without much technology**

**C: Think of the Weasely twin speak**

**Well, how do you like it? Is it going along to fast? Tell me.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer Short Story (I don't own any of the names used. They are the names of my friends mixed together.)

"Hello everyone, and welcome back. I would like to introduce Henry the new and improved version."

"Yeah, the only part of my body that is still human is my brain, heart, and lungs. The rest is all machine."

"Come on Henry, are you still mad about that?"

"Hell yes. This time you get to do the stunt disclaimer."

"Ok, I'll gladly do this disclaimer. Bring in the fireworks!" yelled Kimiko. A bunch of men brought in a bazooka gun with a fireworks missile loaded. She then yelled, "Clear the are!" as she grabbed the bazooka. Then she fired. "BOOM!" The missile went up into the air until it exploded creating the words "WE DON'T OWN HARY POTTER, but the boss does own a few characters in this story."

"Now," said Henry with a scowl, "let the fourth chapter of American Harry Potter: Beginning of the School Year commence."

Story Begins:

|Salem 1st year boy dorms: Thursday August 28th 7 O'clock|

Harry got up quietly and snuck into the bathroom to change and brush his teeth. He then grabbed his key and went out for a morning run. He ran around the campus until 9 a.m. When he got back to the room, he saw that Neville had already left for breakfast, so he showered and got ready for the day. He then went down to breakfast and saw that both the girls and Neville were already there. He sat down.

"Morning everyone," said Harry as he grabbed some eggs and sausages from the table and poured it onto his plate, "when are all the other students arriving?"

"The should be arriving in about 2-3 hours," replied Rachel, "why?"

"Because, I was going to go practice my flying, want to come?"

"Sure, what kind of broom do you have?"

"I have a Nimbus 2000, why?"

"Oh no reason," said Rachel with a sly smirk, "I just wanted to know if your broom could keep up with my Nimbus 2000. I challenge you to a seeker contest. Meet me at pitch #3 in 10 minutes. Helena, go get our ball set." They both nodded and left to get ready for the big match. Rachel then glanced at Neville, "Do you want to face Helena in a quidditch match?"

"Oh no," said Neville while waving his hands in front of him, "I'm no quidditch player. I prefer to watch."

"Oh, that's ok too. My sister is a great chaser, but she isn't much of a team player. She tries to do everything by herself." The two continued to talk about quidditch as they walked to the pitch, when Rachel remembered she too needed to get her broom. She was about to run back when Helena came back with both the ball set and Rachel's broom.

"Thanks for bringing my broom. I had just realized that I forgot it," said Rachel while rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

"That's ok. Besides, you do that all the time. Oh, look, here comes Harry." Soon enough, Harry was there with his broom and a determined look on his face.

"Ready to get pwned?(A)?" asked Harry with a sly smirk on his face.

"Uh, not in this lifetime. More like it's you who is going to get owned," replied Rachel with a challenging smirk on her face.

"Then what are we waiting for? We shall decide who's the better quidditch player with action, not words."

"Yes, come let's go to the pitch." They then went inside quidditch pitch #3 and got ready. Helena released the snitch. Both seekers waited for 30 seconds before flying into the air. From here they could see students arriving at the school by portkey because the line was already trailing outside the entrance hall. They both circled around the pitch looking for the snitch. Harry decided just to act like he had seen the snitch and took off. Rachel followed close behind him. He then nose dived right at the ground. Rachel tried to pull up, but wasn't fast enough and plowed right into the ground. Harry on the other hand, was able to pull up in time and saw the real snitch floating near the goal post closest to him. He put all the speed he could into the broom and raced towards the goal post. Rachel raced upwards towards the goal post as well after getting up from her crash. The snitch ascended up into the air. Both seekers climbed up into the sky, following the snitch, although Harry had a significant leg up on Rachel due to her crash. Then suddenly the snitch veered off to the left. Rachel then changed he course and headed off towards snitch at a 45˚ angle. However Harry didn't have to go at such a great angle and was able to get to the snitch before Rachel. However, they both grabbed the snitch at the same time because the snitch descended a bit. But neither would give until Helena shouted "THIS IS A DRAW. STOP TYRING TO GRAB THE SNITCH!" Both Harry and Rachel looked at each other and nodded before descending to the ground.

"That was a good match," said Harry breathlessly as he walked up to Rachel to shake her hand.

"You too. Usually the only one who can beat me is my dad and my older brother who will be finishing up school this year," said Rachel before noticing the crowd that was gathered in the stands around the quidditch pitch. "Whoa, Helena how did so many people get here without us noticing?"

"Well, maybe because you were up there for about an hour. You guys really need to get a sense of time," grumbled Helena

"Hey, I usually have a good sense of time. I just lose it when I start to play quidditch," said Harry with an indignant pout. "But seriously, why would they gather around? I mean sure its quidditch, but it was just a seeker competition."

"Sometimes, you are really dense Harry," said Neville as he shook his head. "They came here because both of you are nothing short of extraordinary. Anyways, you both need to go clean up before the opening lunch starts."

"K. Well, I'll see you at lunch Rachel, Helena. C'mon Neville, let's go get ready." Both the boy and girl duos left for their respective dorms to get ready for the meal.

|12' O clock: Dining Hall|

Harry entered the hall in his school uniform which was a long sleeve checkered collared t-shirt with the school logo (B) on the back and jeans with the school logo on the back pockets. Neville entered with the same type of pants, but with a short-sleeve collared shirt with a small logo upper left hand corner of the shirt. They sat down next to the girls.

"Hey," said one of the boys across from them, "who are you that you get to sit next to them. They said that they were saving them for two special people. You don't look that special."

"We are," started Neville.

"the chaotic duo"

"we make the bloody boy-who-lived"

"quake in fear"

"of the mention of our name"

"we are the"

"users of many types of magics"

"We are"

"Harry James Potter and"

"Neville Frank Longbottom,"

"and we will make you"

"spill your meal the next time"

"you say we can't do something," said Harry as they finished their twin talk. They then smirked until Rachel and Helena whacked their heads."

"What have we said about doing that?" asked Rachel with a glare at Harry.

"That it is the best thing that we do, and that we should do it to annoy those around us except when it's you two?"

"WRONG! You're not supposed to do it, period. It is so freaking annoying."

"K," said Harry as he grabbed some food and put on his plate, "well, Nev let's eat since the ladies have decided not to wait for us to start eating." Suddenly the guy who had insulted them shook out of his daze and glared at them and said with loathing, "How the hell do you do that?"

"Do what?" asked Neville as he was piling his food on his plate.

"How do you do-" said the guy before he was interrupted.

"I think this dear fellow means how do we do our twin speak right mate?"

"Yeah, and it's not mate, it's David, David Bask."

"Well, David Bask, we don't practice doing twin speak, never have, never will, we just do it out of instinct," said Harry as he dug into food. "Why is it just us at this table talking, why are the other three just staring at us?" Harry asked Neville.

"I think their still in shock. Want to get them out of it? And how should we do it?"

"I have an idea, but the girls won't like it."

"Who won't like what Harry?" asked Rachel. Harry whipped around and saw Rachel glaring at him.

"OH, no one. Just-"

"Harry James Potter, if you lie to me, I will not let you have any time in the library. I will cast a ward that will make sure that you can't go in."

"What? Unfair, sadistic person. Fine I won't use that prank to snap those three out of their daze."

"Oh, it was only to do that? Fine, but it better not be bad."

"Actually, I think I'm just eat and let them snap out of it." Then Harry dug into his lunch and didn't speak for the rest of the meal. Finally the headmistress stood, "Welcome all of you to the Salem School of Magic. Welcome back older years and welcome first years. I hope you all will have a wonderful school year. Now before we start, I need to make some announcements. First, I would like all first years who have not chosen a sword to come down here tomorrow at 7 am. You won't have classes tomorrow. They will start on Monday. Also, I would like to commemorate all those who have achieved mastery in their subjects. For 1st year defense I give the master to… (C)Finally, I would like to give Harry Potter and Rachel Trask in a good game of catching the snitch. I enjoyed watching you." The headmistress smiled and then released all the first years to do whatever it is they wanted. Neville and Harry were about to sneak off to go exploring and set up some pranks when Rachel said, "You guys aren't planning on going anywhere are you?"

"Yes, you aren't are you? Because we would have to punish you if you were going to go _explore _by yourselves," said Helena as she walked up behind them.

"Er… we weren't planning on going exploring. We were er, uh… waiting for you. Yeah that's it, we were waiting for you, right Harry?" said Neville with fear in his voice.

"Yeah, that's it. Come on let's go do some more exploring." As soon as Rachel and Helena turned around, Harry cast a doppelganger spell and a disillusionment spell so that they could get away from Rachel and Helena. The two doppelgangers went after Rachel while Harry and Neville went to start playing harmless pranks (at least it's harmless to them). They even planted one in the Dinning Hall just for Rachel and Helena.

|A few hours later with Rachel, Helena, Doppelganger Harry, and Doppelganger Nev|

"So what else do you want to do Harry?"

"We… want… to… poof!" said the doppelgangers before they went up in smoke. When the girls saw this they saw red.

"The boys ditched us? Oh they are so going to get it now!"

"Come on Rachel, let's go find those boys and show them what we can do!"

"Yeah. Bat-bogey hex?" asked Rachel

"Bat-bogey Hex," said Helena with an evil grin on her face.

|On the opposite side of the campus|

"Why do I have the feeling that the girls are out to get us Harry?"

"I think our doppelgangers went poof. I suggest we get to our dorms as fast as we can and ward it like crazy," said Harry as he got up."

"Ok. Let's go." The two then ran like devils possessed all the way back to their dorms. However, it seemed that god decided not to be merciful as the girls were right outside their dorm room.

"Oh, hey Rachel, Helena, fine weather we are having today isn't it?"

"Yep, it is Harry. But do you know what isn't fine?"

"Uh, your hair?"

"What? My hair isn't doing well? Sis, we need to go and get back to our dorm to fix it." They rushed past Harry before coming to a stop. They turned around to see the boys vanish into their room.

"HARRY! NEVILLE! GET YOUR BUTS OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"OR WHAT?" asks Harry.

"I WON'T LET YOU OUT OF YOUR ROOM. YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO LEAVE THROUGH YOUR DOOR OR WINDOW."

"OK THEN. I'LL JUST FIND ANOTHER WAY. OH I FOUND ONE. I JUST PUT UP AN ANTI-WARD WARD. NOW YOU CAN'T WARD MY ROOM. HA!" yelled Harry. (D)

"Fine, but then you won't be able to have dinner. So come on out Harry and take your punishment like a man."

"Fine, but for the record, I'm not a man. I'm a freaking boy. If I were a man, I would've dueled you two," said Harry.

"Whatever, now are you going to come out?" asked Helena.

"Yeah, we are. Just give us a minute," replied Neville. A few minutes later, both Harry and Neville walked out the room with their hands in the air.

"Ok, send whatever spell you want at us, but only one," said Harry with a resigned look in his eyes.

"Ok. Ready Helena? Batis Motis!(E)" A black colored spell flew from their wands and hit the boys in the chest, but the spell backfired and hit the girls causing bat-bogeys to fly out of their noses and attack them.

"Harry! What did you do?" screeched Helena as the bogeys clawed at her.

"I'll tell you and stop the bogeys if you promise not to attack us," said Harry as he twirled his wand in his fingers.

"Fine, fine. We won't attack you," screamed Rachel.

"Good. Now let me fix this sticky situation you seem to be in." With a wave of his wand and the word 'finite', all the bogeys disappeared.

"Ok, Harry start talking. How did bounce back our spells?" asked Rachel after she had made sure that all the bogeys disappeared.

"Well, I may have put up a ward against all kinds of spells around ourselves, however it only lasts about 5 minutes. As for it's effects, well I think you just saw the effects." Both Rachel and Helena looked at Neville and Harry owlishly before glaring.

"How the hell do you know how to put wards up around yourself?" asked Helena incredulously.

"Uh, I may have read about the potter family wards and wards in general. Um, I think I'm going to the library. I want to read up on the American style battle magic."

"Fine knock yourself out," said Neville, "I'm going to go find the kitchen. I want to find the house elves so that we can play a prank. Want to help me Helena?"

"Sure. What are you going to do Rachel?"

"I think I'm going to go with Harry to read. Maybe I'll read up on wards. Harry's not going to gain an edge over me on wards. I won't be beaten."

"K. Well, let's go Neville." Both Neville and Helena left to go looking for the kitchens while Harry and Rachel went to the library. While Harry was there, in addition to studying the basics of battle magic, he also wrote a letter to his sister.

|4 hours later: 6'O clock p.m.|

"Harry, Rachel, where are you?" asked as she and Neville walked into the library.

"We are right here Helena," said Rachel as she closed her book.

"Whoa, Rach what have you been doing here? You have so many books out. Did you really study all these in four hours? And where is Harry?"

"Oh, he went outside to practice the battle magic basics. I think he also went to send a letter to his family." Neville nodded and left to go find Harry.

"Well Rachel, how was it spending time with Harry?"

"Oh, it was kind of boring. All he did was read and swish wand and muttering incantations under his breath. He also was taking lots of notes. If we ever have to study for history, I'm using his notes."

"Really? Why would you use his notes?"

"They were really detailed. After he left, it was basically every detail in the book, but it was simplified so that anyone could understand it."

"Wow. That's amazing."

|With Neville|

"Hmm. Where would Harry go? I'll try the dorm room first, then the outside." When he went to the dorm room, he found Harry tying a note to Hedwig's leg and sending her off to England.

"Hey Harry. Was that a note to Rose or your entire family?"

"Both. There is one for Rose and one for the family. So did you find the kitchen? And is it time for dinner?"

"Yes and yes. I'll show you the way to the kitchen later. They both went to dinner and met a guy by the name of James Ryan. All three of them became great friends. When Rachel and Helena entered the Dining Hall, apple pie and pumpkin cheesecake was thrown at them from all different angles. Both girls just decided to let it go and the five friends became steadfast friends.

|England, Potter Manor: 9 a.m. [Denver time: 2 a.m.]|

"Rose," called Lily, "there's a letter for you. It's from Harry."

"Coming!" was the response that Rose gave. When Rose came down, Lily handed her the letter. She opened it and read:

_Hey Rosie,_

_How are you doing? I hope Michael isn't being too much of a pain in the butt. Well, I just wanted to tell you that I met two awesome girls the day we got here and are both Neville's and my friends. Their names are Rachel and Helena. The campus here is so much bigger than Hogwarts. Hogwarts is just a really big castle. But Salem is many buildings. In addition there are so many dueling competition. Next month, the dueling competitions are going to start. I'll get a picture of it for you. Nev and I also have started playing a prank. It should have gone off by the time you get this letter. Also, we get have a tutor in technomagic. Well I got to go._

_Love,_

_Harry James Potter._

_P.S. Do you want a Salem Toilet Seat?_

Rose started laughing at what Harry asked. When she looked at Michael who was reading his letter, she saw him scowling with a not so happy look on his face. Lily and James were also smiling. Lily was smiling because Harry was studying and making some new friends. James was smiling because Harry was acting like a true marauder and pulling pranks while making some lady friends. Michael was scowling because Harry had told him hat his friends called him a prat because of how he acted when they were in England.

"Well," said James with a smile, "looks like Harry really loves Salem. I'm wondering if we should send Michael

**A/N**

**A: This is not a real word, I got it from the video ****word of the day: pwned**

**B: Here is the logo for the school. Sorry if it's a little blurry.**

**C: Grading System goes to The Santi**

**D: Yeah, not realistic at all, but what the hell. It was fun**

**E: Hopefully, this somewhat close to what the bat-bogey spell is.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer Short Story (I don't own any of the names used. They are the names of my friends mixed together.)

_Spells_

"And welcome back to the Harry Potter Disclaimer show. I am Kimiko and this is my partner-in-crime, Henry the Cyborg," said Kimiko as she pointed to herself and Henry who had a red eye impant for his left eye and metal left arm.

"Today," said Henry in a gruff voice, "we will be performing a new stunt to show that we don't own Harry Potter. This stunt will involve the death of one of owners, Death. I know ironic isn't it? So without further ado, let us welcome Death to the stage." Death walked onto the stage. H e wore a cloak that covered his entire body and face.

"Hello Death, and welcome to the show that you own. To show that we don't own Harry Potter, we are going to sacrifice you in one of own experiments that will cause the words 'We don't own Harry Potter to appear on your body.' You may or may not survive," said Kimiko with a sadistic smile. She then threw a bomb at Death which caused a liquid to spill out onto him. The liquid then ate away at Death which only left the words 'We Don't Fucking Own Harry Potter, however the _true _owner of this story wishes he did!'

Chapter Start

1st day at Salem

|Boy Dorms Room B101|

Harry got up and blinked his eyes awake as he walked to the bathroom to get ready for his run. He was going to wake Neville and have him come with him for his run, but decided against it. Neville wouldn't be too happy if he woken up early on the first day of actual school. So instead he decided he would give Neville a first day of the year prank as a present. He put a glamour charm on Neville to make him look like he had canary wings instead of arms, claws instead of feet, and a beak instead of a mouth. He also put a notice-me-not charm. This spell would make sure that Neville didn't know that he had been transformed with a glamour charm. Basically, Neville was now a human Canary. He then slipped out of the room for his run. When he came back at 7 O'clock, Neville was still sleeping, so he decided to wake Neville up.

"NEVILLE, WAKE UP. IT'S THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!" yelled Harry into Neville's ear.

"AHHHHH!" screamed Neville in shock. "Huh? Wha?," asked Neville confusedly until he saw Harry laughing like a maniac. "Harry," Neville growled, "why did you yell in my ear?"

"I yelled in your ear because it's the first day of school. But enough of that. Get ready and come down for breakfast." Neville nodded and changed into his school uniform. They then walked down with Harry giggling like a maniac. When they got to the dining hall and sat down, Rachel and Helena gave Neville weird looks.

"Uh, why are you guys staring at me weirdly?" asked Neville after a few minutes of them staring.

"Neville, why do you look like a canary?" asked Helena.

"I do not," replied Neville.

"Uh yes you do. Harry, did you do anything to Neville?" asked Helena.

"Possibly. Is it of an consequence?" responded Harry.

"Of course it is. I want to know who you let in to prank me while you were running? Unless it was you?" yelled Neville.

"Oh, it wasn't me-"

"Phew. Well then who did it?"

"It was my alter ego, James."

"Harry, I'm going to kill you if you don't reverse this prank."

"Oh all right." He then waved his wand while muttering "so much for a first day of school prank." Neville then returned to normal.

"Well," said Rachel, "if you two are done pranking each other, we need to go get our schedules." The four friends then went to the stack of schedules for the first years to find out who they had first. Neville's and Harry's were the same while Rachel's and Helena's were the same.

Schedule for Harry James Potter/Neville Frank Longbottom:

Double Defense with Arashi Ikaze | Rm. 121 | Students from dorms B100-B110 & G120-130 | 50 minutes [8-8:50]

Spell Crafting with Oni Ariwasa | Rm. 136| Students from dorms B100-B110 & G131-G140 | 50 minutes [8:55-9:45]

Charms with Conor Benerman | Rm. 124| Students from dorms B100-B120 & G100-120 | 50 minutes [9:50-10:40]

History of Magic with Jim Stephens | Rm. 200| Students from dorms B100-B120 & G101-120 |50 minutes [10:45-11:35]

Lunch | 55 minutes [11:40-12:35]

Herbology with Andi McBryde | Rm. 122| Students from dorms B100-B110 & G110-G120 | 50 minutes [12:40-1:30]

Potions with Rebecca Boldt | Rm. 128| Students from dorms B100-B110 & G131-140 | 50 minutes [1:35-2:25]

Martial Arts with Xandred Xavier | Rm. 138| Students from dorms B100-B105 & G120-125 | 50 minutes [2:30-3:20]

Swordsmanship with Henry McNamaran | Rm. 120| Students from dorms B100-B105 & G120-125| 50 minutes [3:25-4:25]

Schedule for Rachel Clare Trask/ Helena Teresa Trask:

Double Defense with Arashi Ikaze | Rm. 121 | Students from dorms B100-B110 & G120-130 | 50 minutes [8-8:50]

Herbology with Andi McBryde | Rm. 122 | Students from dorms B111-B120 & 121-130 | 50 minutes [8:55-9:45]

Potions with Rebecca Boldt | Rm. 128 | Students from dorms B121-B130 & G121-130 | 50 minutes [9:50-10:40]

Spell Crafting with Oni Ariwasa | Rm. 136 | Students from dorms B121-B130 & G121-130 | 50 minutes [10:45-11:35]

Lunch | 55 minutes [11:40-12:35]

Charms with Conor Benerman | Rm. 124 | Student from dorms B111-120 & G 121-130 | 50 Minutes [12:40-1:30]

History of Magic with Jim Stephens | Rm. 200 | Students from dorms B111-B120 & G120-130 | 50 minutes [1:35-2:25]

Martial Arts with Nathan Pucheril | Rm. 138 | Students from dorms B100-B105 & G120-125 | 50 minutes [2:30-3:20]

Swordsmanship with Henry McNamaran | Rm. 120 | Students from dorms B100-B105 & G120-125| 50 minutes [3:25-4:25]

"Well," said Rachel after they got their schedules and sat back down at the table, "it seems we only have three classes together: defense and all of the physical subjects. We both have about 30 minutes before we have to get to class, so what do you guys want to do to pass the time?"

"ZZZZ…ZZZZZ…ZZZZ…ZZZZ…ZZZZ," replied Harry as he fell asleep on his plate. The rest of the group looked at him before yelling in his ear, "WAKE UP YOU LAZY BUM!"

"Huh? You guys says something? Guess not. I'm going back to sleep," mumbled Harry.

"Fine, go to sleep. Neville will wake you up when it is time to go to class. Rachel and I are going to the library. See you later."

|30 minutes later|

"Fine. HARRY, YOUR PARENTS ARE PUTTING YOU IN HOGWARTS!" yelled Neville after Helena and Rachel came back from the library.

"NOOOO! Don't make me suffer with Michael!" yelled Harry before seeing the others staring at him. "Er… Neville we have to go to class. See you guys later." Harry and Neville then ran off to class. Rachel and Helena looked at each other weirdly.

"Do you think Harry remembered that we have the same class first period?" asked Helena.

"Nope. Well, let's go to class."

|At Defense, Room 121|

"Never repeat what you saw, understood Neville?"

"Or what?" Neville asked before he saw Harry with his evil pranking smirk. "Neville, my friend," replied Harry, "you will never ever be able to sleep safely because I will prank you so bad that no one will ever forget. So are you going to repeat this to anyone my dear friend?"

"Uh… no. So let's go to a different subject, like how have classes with Rachel and Helena. You didn't forget that did you?"

"Err… yes. Great. Well, let's just focus on class." Just as he said that, both Rachel and Helena walked in with Rachel glaring at Harry.

"Uh, Nev, why is Rachel mad at me?"

"Remember you forgot that Rachel was in this class?"

"Oh yeah…" replied Harry just as the teacher walked in. He wore khaki pants, a black undershirt, and an unbuttoned button up collared short sleeve shirt with Hawaiian style flowers on it, and black dress shoes. His hair was spiked and fell down to his upper back. It was black with sky blue streaks. His eyes were red. He was about 5'9".

"Good Morning class. My name is Arashi Ikaze. You may refer to me a Mr. Ikaze, Mr. Arashi, Arashi-sensei, or Ikaze-sensei. Any one of those will be fine. Today our lesson will be a description of what kind of spells we will be going over this semester, and four spells that I want to you to have mastered by the end of class. All class work will be done in groups of 3-4. Choose your groups wisely because these groups will stay the same for the rest of the semester, and possible for the rest of the year. I will let you choose your groups, but first let me lay down a couple of ground rules. This class will be very laidback. I am one of the least strict teachers. The only other teachers who are as laidback as me are the teachers for technomagic, sword crafting, charms, history, and swordsmanship. However, I have no patience for messing around. If anyone of you cast any spells during class, when I have already told you not to cast spells, you will have detention with me cleaning many rooms without magic. Understood?"

"Yes Mr. Ikaze."

"Good. Now go find your teams of four. The desks will rearrange themselves for you once you have found your partners. Good luck. And choose wisely." He then went to his desk to grab some papers. Harry and Neville made their way to Rachel and Helena and saw that someone else was already asking them, so they started to find another group when they heard, "No, we want to pair up with these boys named Harry and Neville." The two turned around went to Rachel and Helena and formed a group.

"Now that we all have chosen our groups, we will begin today's lesson," said Arashi as he waved his wand at the board, writing down the entire lesson on the board, "This year, we will be doing a balance between defensive spells and offensive spells. However, this semester will be more focused on the offensive type of spells. The first spell that we will be learning today is _diverto_. It merely diverts the spell from its path. If you are skilled enough, you can use this spell just as it is about to hit you, then send it back at the caster. If not, you can just shoot the spell, and it will create a dome of magical energy around you, which will shift the spell into a different direction. The wand motion for this spellis a wave in front of you. However, if you want a dome that covers your entire body, you need to wave it back and forth, but only once. _Refelcto, _as you can guess reflects the spell at the caster by creating a slightly tilted wall in front of you of magical energy. The wand motion for this spell is a small jabbing motion in front of the area you want to reflect the spell. The other three are offensive spells. The first spell is sho(A). This spell is different than other spells in many ways. It is Japanese in origin while many other of your spells are either Latin or Spanish in origin. This spell is used to push your opponent away. The wand movement is a big jabbing motion. The next spell, while dangerous, is very easy to master. It is called byakurai. This spell shoots a bolt of lightning. This spell is very weak, so it will probably only shock a person. The wand movement is making a circle with the wand and then pointing the tip of the wand at the target. You are **not **to put a lot of power into any spells, but more specifically, the last spell. If you put in a lot of magical energy into the last spell, it can kill a person. That is why you will be shooting the spell at a desk, the floor or the wall. Not anyone from your group. There are also stones around the classroom for you to use. Any questions?"

"Yes Sensei. On the last spell, is it of Japanese origin?"

"Yes it is… uh… Megan. It is indeed Japanese, however, I do not expect you to memorize the origins of the spells I teach you. Other teachers may disagree with me, but knowing the origins of a spell isn't going to help get you a job. If you want to know the origins, that is great. But I will not test you on the origins. Any other questions?"

"Yes," said Harry, "in the spell _diverto_, when you attempting to catch the spell, do you start the spell right before the spell hits you?"

"Excellent question Harry. Your theory is dead on. You start the spell right before the object or spell hits you. Therefore, timing is crucial. If you don't time the start of the spell correctly, then the spell will fail, and you will get hit by the object or spell," replied Arashi, "however, I do not want you trying that. It is an extremely advanced technique. If there are no other questions, then go get to work." All the groups then went to find a space to work in.

|With Harry's group|

"Ok, first before we begin, let me say sorry to Rachel and Helena. I am sorry for falling asleep and for forgetting you are in my class," said Harry in an apologetic tone.

"Apology accepted. Now let's get going with these spells. We should go in the order that Arashi-sensei gave us. Who wants to go first?" said Helena in a logical manner.

"I'll go first," said Neville with a grin, "but I'll probably do horribly. Anyways here goes. Harry, throw something at me." Harry grinned and nodded. He chucked a pencil at Neville. Neville waved his wand and yelled "_DIVERTO!_" The rock deviated from its current course and flew downwards to the floor to the right of him. The rest of the group cheered.

"You did it Nev. Great job!" cheered Harry as he slapped the back of Neville's back. The rest of the group tried out the spell and it worked pretty well for them. They practiced it a few times before moving on to _reflecto_.

"So who wants to try reflecto first?" asked Neville, "'Cause I know that I'm not trying it out first."

"I think I'll do it first. Rachel get ready to throw a rock at me," said Helena as she got up and stood in the designated casting area. Helena nodded at Rachel who threw the rock at Helena. Helena the jabbed wand at the rock while yelling, "_REFLECTO!_" The rock then went flying back at Rachel until Harry stepped in between the rock and Rachel and whispered, "_Diverto,_" while sweeping his wand, which caused the rock to hit the floor.

"Are you okay, Rachel?" asked Harry as he turned around to face Rachel who had ducked behind Harry.

"Yeah. Just got scared when the rock started coming back at me," replied Rachel with a smile.

"I'm so, so, so, sorry Rachel. I'm so sorry," yelled Helena as she came up to Rachel.

"It's okay. You didn't mean it. Just now, once someone tosses the rock, they have to get out of the way. Neville, you're up." They proceeded in the same fashion as they did with _diverto; _it just took a little longer for Helena to grasp. "Now it's time to try the spell _Sho. _I think I'll give it a go first," said Rachel as she went into the designated spell casting area, "put a lot of rocks around the casting circle. We'll see how many rocks I can throw." Helena, Harry, and Neville put a lot of rocks around the casting circle and then stepped back from the circle to a safe distance.

"Alright, here goes nothing, _SHO_!" Instantly, all the rocks in front of Rachel flew forwards. A few rocks on the side flew forwards, but not many. The group proceeded in the same manner as before.

"Okay, looks like it's my turn. I get to do the _byakurai _spell. Back up so that you don't accidentally get hit. 3…2…1…_BYAKURAI!" _A single bolt of pure lightning hit the floor. The floor instantly turned black and started smoking. Instantly Rachel went to get Arashi.

"What the probl- Oh my god! How much magical energy did you put into the spell?" 

"As little as I possible could, sensei. Would that bolt have killed a person?"

"No, but they would have been in the hospital wing right now from 3rd degree burns. I think after class, you and I are going to have to go to the headmistress's office to determine the magical energy level that you possess. That was way too powerful. Do not try that spell until I have told you that it is okay. Carry on for the," said Arashi as he looked at the watch, "next five minutes." He then left while waving his wand, which caused a silver fox to come out of his wand and ran out of the room. Class soon ended and both Arashi and Harry headed to the headmistress's office.

"Hello Headmistress," said Arashi as he entered the office.

"Hello Arashi. And how many times have I told you to call me Priya?"

"375 times Headmistress."

"Yes. Now what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"I need you to do a magical level reading on Harry here. I think he might have a lot of magical energy. This morning when we were doing the byakurai spell, he scorched the ground with only a little power. This leads me to believe that he is a high-level wizard. And that isn't including his magical maturity."

"Very well. Harry, come here please." As Harry approached, Priya bent down and grabbed a spherical object. "Please hold this. The sphere will do the rest." She handed Harry a spherical object. As Harry grabbed the sphere from Priya, the sphere started to emit a silvery-white glow. Both Arashi and Priya looked dumbfounded.

"Did I do something wrong?" asked Harry when he saw everyone staring in shock.

"No, it's just that the only other wizards that I know that have the same magical level as you is Conor, Henry, Arnie, and Gabriel. And that is after their magical maturity. That is when your magic increases spontaneously. Usually, it increases by one or two levels," said Arashi, who was still in a daze.

"Well, it looks like we'll have to give him a new schedule. We're going to have to give him classes on magic control. I think either Gabriel, Conor, or I should do that."

"Okay. Harry, go to your third period lesson, but you are not to use any of the spells. Headmistress will write a note. After your 4th period you will come back here before lunch and we'll give you the new schedule." Harry took the note and left for his charms lesson.

|Rm. 124|

"Hello Class," said Professor Benerman as the class entered. He wore an unbuttoned dress shirt on top of a regular t-shirt. He had jeans and tennis shoes on. His ocean blue eyes made you feel like you were gazing into the ocean. His hair was short, but curly.

"Hello Professor," everyone answered.

"Uh, professor?" asked a nervous Harry.

"Yes, uh… Harry?"

"Headmistress asked me to give you this," said Harry as he handed the note to the professor. He stood there fidgeting as the professor read the note.

"Very well. Harry you will not be using any magic today. After you start your control lessons, then maybe you can, but not yet. Thank you for bringing me this note." Harry nodded, then headed to sit with Neville.

"Harry, why did you miss spell creation class?" whispered Neville.

"Tell you during lunch, after I get my new schedule."

"You're getting a new schedule?"

"Yeah tell me about it." The charms lesson was pretty much the same as the defense, except Harry wasn't allowed to use any of the spells. They learned about the levitation spell, the light spell, and the spell ending charm. Harry only needed to help Neville with the spell ending charm, and that was for knowing what the intent behind the spell needed to be. They both then headed to the history classroom.

|Rm. 200|

"Good Morning Everyone. I am Mr. Stephens, and welcome to History of Magic. In this class, we won't be learning about boring goblin rebellions like they do at other schools. Here, we will start with the beginning of magic itself. This year we will be studying the birth of magic, starting with Merlin himself and all of his feats, then going on to his children, the four founders of Hogwarts. Any questions?"

"Yes," said a boy with blond hair and brown eyes, "why do we have to learn about the four founders and Hogwarts? I get learning about Merlin, but what do the four founders have anything to do with us?"

"The four founders created many of the styles of magic that we use today. In fact, it was Rowena Ravenclaw that created healing magic, ancient runes, and Arithmacy. Helga Hufflepuff discovered many of the magical plants used today and their properties. Godric Gryffindor developed battle magic. Salazar Slytherin created many of the potions used today. Hogwarts was the first actual school where they taught magic. It was even open during the witch hunting ages. Are there any other questions? No. Well then, let's get started."

"The very fist evidence of magic was seen after humans first appeared. There were some people who could do strange things. The first known magic user is Heingrein. His name as you can guess is German. However, he originated from nowhere near Germany. Why is that so?"

"Maybe because he was the last of a dying human race?"

"Possibly. The truth is that we just don't know. So why would I bring this up? Anyone?" Mr. Stephens sighed. "Scale. We need a scale of time. That moment is a crucial point. It is the point where wizards fist appeared."

"Mr. Stephens?"

"Yes Ms. Klyde?"

"IF that is the first point in time when Magic appears, then where is that in accordance with human history?"

"Ah hah. That is the point I'm trying to make. **We** **are not a different race. We are the same as non-magical people. **History shows us that discrimination and prejudice leads to war. It happened in the Grindlewald wars, the muggle world wars, and is happening in the genocides of Darfur." Mr. Stephens smiled widely.

"Uh sir," said Harry as he tentatively raised his hand, "If we use human history as the timeline, then when did Heingrein appear?"

"I can't give you an accurate answer. But I can give you the guess that I have made based on the conditions in which he lived in. I believe he appeared about 50-100 years after the Homo Neanderthals died out. But since we don't know when the Homo Neanderthals died out, we can't get an exact year for when Heingrein lived. All right, homework for tomorrow is to ready and take notes on the first chapter. Dismissed."

"See you at lunch Harry, I'll save you a seat next to me. Go meet with the headmistress."

"K. See ya." Harry then headed to the headmistress office."

|Headmistress Office|

"Hello Harry," said Priya as she saw Harry entering her office. "Ok, down to business. Would you prefer to do you control lessons in the mornings before classes, or after classes? Before classes would mean you would have to be here at 7 and have breakfast before that. If you want to have it after classes, you would have to be here 4:30 and it would go until dinner at 5:30."

"I would prefer the morning option."

"Noted. Ok, here is your new schedule," said Priya after tapping a piece of paper with her wand. The only difference was that he had magic control with the headmistress on Mondays and Wednesdays from 7 until 8.

"Thank you headmistress," said Harry with a grateful smile on his face.

"Your welcome. Now go to lunch. I need to go have lunch with Gabriel."

"Ok. But can I ask you a question."

"Sure."

"Are you related to any of the staff?"

"Yes. I'm related to four staff members. Though one is the caretaker. We all come onto these jobs at around the same time. Gabriel a little before us, but you get the point. Now scram." Harry nodded and ran out of the office.

|Dining Hall|

Harry walked into the dining hall and found a seat next to Neville.

"Harry, where were you?" asked Rachel.

"At the headmistress's office" said Neville.

"I was at" said Harry

"Because a new schedule was needed"

"For I have"

"Too much magical energy"

"And that is that" both of them said together with a smile.

"WHAT? You got a new schedule? What new class did you get?"

"Magical energy control," replied Harry.

"Why would you need magical energy control? It's not like you have an incredible amount of magical energy right?"

"Err… about that. I kind of have a little more than everyone at this school except a few teachers."

"What? Rachel and I are high-medium level witches. So how can you be much higher than us?"

"'Cause I'm a low-level mage."

"A mage? I'm a friend with a mage?"

"Yes. But I still haven't gone through magical maturity."

"Whoa. So when are these extra classes?"

"Morning. At 7 am right until classes begin."

"Well," said Neville, "good luck getting control of your magic energy. So glad that I don't have to do that."

"Gee, thanks. Well for the part about me having to suffer."

"Welcome Harry. I think we should go to herbology now. It's about to start in 5 minutes."

"Yeah. See you guys later." The two went to Herbology class talking about their theories on why Harry was a mage level wizard. Neville had the weirdest idea that Harry was the true boy-who-lived.

|2 hours later: Rm. 138|

After a grueling potions lesson where Professor Kimiko drilled into them the basics of potion making and teaching them how to brew a calming draught step by step, Harry and Neville went to their martial arts class where they met up with Rachel and Helena.

"Hello class. My name is Xandred Xavier, but you can call me Mr. Xandred, Mr. Xavier, Sensei, Sensei Xavier, Sensei Xandred or even Xandred. Anything else will have to be in private. I will be teaching you self-defense. You see here at Salem, not only do we do magical subjects, we also teach non-magical subjects. So are you ready to start training?" Xandred was a tall man with tan skin, blue eyes, and black hair. He wore sweat pants and a FC Tokyo jersey for the player Hayato Okamoto.

"YES SENSEI!" yelled the entire class.

"Good. Get into groups of four." The entire class clamored to find their group. Rachel, Helena, Neville, and Harry formed a group jut like they had during defense. You will be doing a basic punch and a basic kick. Two partners come up here and grab a kick and punch shield." Harry and Rachel went and grabbed a punch shield and a kick shield respectively.

"Now," said Xandred, "you all will be punching like this." He demonstrated the punch in front of the class. (B) "Your kick will be like this." (C) He demonstrated the kick in front of the class. "Now get to work and no slacking off." They practiced this for the rest of class as well as doing stamina workouts. After class, Rachel, Helena, Neville, and Harry left for their next class, swordsmanship. However, all of them had to go to their rooms to pick up their swords.

|Rm. 120|

"Hello all, my name is Mr. McNamaran. Welcome to swordsmanship class. I see that all of you have your own types of swords that you think you might want to use. Well, I'll be helping you decide which one to use. Now I have a special technique, so I'll be working with all 31 of you at the same time. Sanjuichi Kurōn o sakusei suru!" All of a sudden 31 clones of Conor appeared. All of them looked exactly the same. Brown hair, blue eyes, freckles, sleeveless shirt, and sweatpants; everything was the same. "Now go find your own space and start getting used to the feel of your sword. My clones will come help you". Harry started with his katana. He started swinging it up and down repeatedly.

"Good job," spoke a voice from behind him. Harry spun around and saw his sensei. "That is exactly how you get familiar with a katana. From the looks of it you are a natural. You are holding it the right way, practicing with it the right way. Why do you want to use the other weapons when you are a natural with a katana?"

"I don't know. All three of these swords just interested me."

"And why are they all Japanese in origin?"

"Japanese orientated subjects are my favorite subjects to study. I also prefer a katana to a broadsword. I've used a broadsword, but it didn't feel right to me."

"Exactly. Which one of your swords feels better to you? That is the one that you should use!"

"Well, I started with the katana because I feel better holding this sword than other sword."

"Which is why you will be learning with a katana. Not with these other swords. But I will eventually teach you how to use a wakizashi in coordination with a katana. But for now continue what you are doing for the rest of class. Tomorrow, we will go outside and practice."

"Thank you sensei." Harry then went back to using his katana.

After class had ended, Neville and Harry quickly left to have some fun. AKA: prank time. Harry and Neville however, couldn't think of any decent pranks, except for pranking the food. But, they didn't know where the kitchen was, so they opted for looking for the kitchen.

|Dinner Time|

Harry and Neville arrived at the dining hall and sat down in front of Helena and Rachel.

"Where were you guys?" asked Rachel.

"We were," answered Harry.

"Looking for," continued Neville.

"The kitchens," finished Harry.

"What? Why?"

"So we can have snacks between meals," said Neville, "What else?"

"I also mailed a letter home to my parents and little sister." The four conversed for the rest of dinner about mundane things like what their classes would be like and whatnot.

|England, Potter Manor Time: 9 a.m. [Denver time: 2a.m.]|

"Rosie," called James, "Harry sent you a letter."

_Hi all,_

_I am having a blast at Salem. Today I had a great time during class, but I had to miss my magical creation class because I was called to the headmistress office. Mum, before you get mad, it's because I have too much magical energy. Apparently, I have low-level mage magic level. Anyways, because of that I can't use any magic at all. History was very interesting. We're actually learning the entire history of magic, not the history of goblin wars like they do at Hogwarts. Herbology and Potions was very grueling. Both teachers are making us memorize plant names and their uses. But making potions is easy. It's just like making chicken dumplings. But the best class was swordsmanship. I am using a katana. Tomorrow, Conor-Sensei is taking me out into the fields to practice. Oh yeah, did you know there's a spell to create clones of yourself? I wonder if I can do it. Martial arts was fun, but not as fun. Oh yeah, dad I also played prank yesterday and today. I'll send you and padfoot the memories tomorrow. Later._

_~Harry James Potter_

"What?" said James when he saw his wife glaring at him.

"It all your fault that he is playing pranks. My poor boys were corrupted."

"I'm sorry Lily. But I have to go. Amelia wants me in the office early today."

"Okay. See you after work. I love you."

"I love you too."

**FINITE! It is done.**

**A/N**

**push in Japanese**

**I don't know how to describe a punch**

**Or a kick **

**Sorry about what I don't know how to describe. Well Airwatcher out. Ja Ne.**


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling is the one that owns Harry Potter

Short Story:

"Well, well, well," said Death as he reformed on the stage, "it looks like I'm being brought back from the dead."

"That is correct, Death," said Kimiko, "But there isn't time for chitchat. Now it is time for what the true author of this story thinks is hilarious. Unfortunately, his version of humor is people dying in many different ways. The let's see what's on the agenda for humor today. Hmm. There's the power tools and the head of…me?"

"Kimiko, I think we should do that one," said Henry with a sadistic smile. "I even brought a power drill just for that reason. Ready to die?"

"Wait a minute," yelled Kimiko before Henry drilled a hold through her head. The blood then spurted out and formed the words, 'For the last time, I don't own Harry Potter. When is it going to get through your thick skulls?"

|STORY START|

As the year went on, the gang, as they liked to call themselves fell into a basic routine. Harry would get yup around 5:30 in the morning to go running on Mondays and Wednesday s. He would also practice Quidditch on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Oh yeah, Harry got accepted into the dragons Quidditch club at Salem. He plays seeker on the provided brooms, Nimbus 2000. His team has never lost a match because Harry didn't catch the snitch. After Harry does his morning workout, all four of them will meet at breakfast and converse. Meanwhile, a prank will go off causing someone from the upper years to curse really loudly in the eating hall and get detention. Then after that at 7, Harry would go have his magical control lessons with the headmistress. After that, they would all have to go to classes. At lunch, Harry and Rachael would eat in the library, while doing research on different kinds of magic. Harry was more interested in battle magic while Rachael was more interested in healing magic. Soon enough the months passed and turned into December. Soon it would be time for midterm exams.

|Tuesday December 5, 1990|

"Hey Neville," said Harry as he sat down for history. "Are you ready for the midterms next week?"

"Of course I am. My mum would kill me if I didn't study for midterms. Besides, she said that if I want to stay at Salem, then I have to get good grades."

"I hear you. Mum said the same thing to me. "

"Yeah, well he's going to hear about it when we go home for Christmas. Well, looks like Stephens is ready to start the review. This week is going to be hard."

"I know. I stopped doing my morning runs and quidditch practices because I was working so late. Anyways, let's get ready for this final." The two then went about re-mastering the History material, although they probably already knew it because they both held #2 in the class. Rachael and Helena held the #1 spot. Lunch was spent studying with the girls. After a hard and grueling week, they were ready for their mid-terms. The following week, the gang hardly had any conversation between the four of them. All they did was sleep, eat, take a test, and study some more for the tests the next day. Finally the tests were over.

"FINALLY! I can live once more," screamed Harry after he finished the last test for his first semester.

"It's going to be alright Harry," said Rachael after he started screaming and spouting nonsense. "Think of it this way. The tests are the key to staying here."

"Oh, I was thinking of it that way the entire time, but the tests were so long and hard! I can't – er actually, scratch that. I can wait to get home. Michael will probably already be home when I get there."

"Yeah. Oh yeah, my dad said that we could come over to your house for Christmas this year," said Helena. "We'll see you two then."

"Okay. Let's go Harry. We'll miss the portkey if we delay any longer." Harry nodded and the two left for their portkey. When they grabbed a hold of the portkey, it deposited them in the leaky cauldron.

"Hey Tom," yelled Harry, "Can we use your Floo?"

"You don't even have to ask Harry," Tom replied. The two nodded their thanks and then went over to the fire place. Harry stepped in and said, "See you at Christmas mate. Hope it won't be too horrible with the girls coming as well. Potter Manor!" Harry then disappeared in a flare of green flames.

|Potter Manor 3:30 p.m. England Time|

As Harry stepped out of the fireplace, he was assaulted and thrown off of his feet as Rosie landed on him.

"HARRY!" yelled Rosie as she hugged him while on the floor. Lily and James came running into the family room to see Harry on the floor and Rosie is hugging him.

"Hey Harry," said James, "how are you?"

"I'm doing good dad, thanks. Oh and mom, Helena and Rachel can come for Christmas."

"Good. I've wanted to meet the parents of the girls that are part of your little "gang". But do try and not play any pranks on your brother this Christmas."

"I won't make any promises," replied Harry with a mischievous smirk. He then went up to his room to put his trunk and stuff away. As he was unpacking, he saw his sword that he had brought back with him from school (with permission of course!) and though of all the ways he could use this to torment Michael and his _friend Ronald Weasley_. Harry put it away, but kept it in sight in case Michael came into his room.

"Harry!" yelled his father, "We're going to get Michael, do you want to come to?"

"No. I still have stuff that I need to put away and then I need to go look up stuff for some magic that I have been studying has been giving me some trouble. "

"Ok. We'll see you when we come back," said Lily as they vanished in the flare of green fire. Harry then went about the unpacking of his trunk. He also unpacked the picture of Rachael, Helena, Neville, and himself. It was after his and Rachael's first quidditch math of the year. They had won 570 to 200. After that was done, Harry went to the Potter Library to continue studying technomagic. Harry got so lost in his studying that he didn't realize that it was almost time for dinner. When Michael came up, he jinxed Harry to let him know that it was time for dinner.

"_Petrificus Totalus,"_ said Michael with a smirk as he saw Harry collapse while he was reading his book. "Not so fun is it, big brother? Now let's see what happens when I fire stunning spell after stunning spell at you." Harry grew enraged and called upon his entire magical power and started glowing. It started off as a bright green light, but after a few seconds changed into purple, then silver, and then finally a diluted silvery-white glow, which broke the spell keeping him bound and sent Michael flying.

"You dare attack me you piece of crap? I'll kill you!"

"MICHAEL CHARLES POTTER," yelled Lily Potter, "What is going on here?"

"He attacked me! I just said that it is time to eat dinner, but he just used magic to shoot me across the room!"

"That's a lie," shouted Harry, as he got up from where he is. "You bound me and then asked what would happen if you started shooting stunning spell after stunning spell at me! I had to unleash all my magical energy to break out of it. That was what threw y0ou across the room. Besides, if you were the one attacked, why is your wand out?"

"Okay, this is what's going to happen: Harry you are going downstairs to eat. Michael you will be going to your room and do nothing but studying. In addition, you will be doing all of the house elf's chores by yourself and without magic. Understood?"

"Yes mother," Michael mumbled.

"What was that Michael? I couldn't hear you," said Lily with an angry scowl on her face.

"I said 'yes mother'," Michael yelled.

"Good. Now go to your room. Harry you can go eat dinner now." Harry nodded and went downstairs to eat his dinner; meanwhile Michael went to his room to start studying. Downstairs, Harry was eating his ravioli (think Chef Boyarde's Ravioli) with apple juice. His sister was next to him wolfing down on her dinner.

"Harry," his father said, "What do you mean by the fact that you stopped the binding spell by releasing all your magical energy?"

"Uh, apparently I have more magical energy than most. The headmistress at school said that I have between a low mage energy level and a medium mage power level. Because of that, I have been working on control exercise for my magic since the school year began. She also said that my power would reach that of the Founders of Hogwarts or Merlin after my magical maturity."

"What! I… er hope you don't mind if I ask Dumbledore about this do you?"

"As long as he doesn't request that I have to do special training with him. Other than that I don't have any special requests, but I reserve the right to deny anything that he asks me to do."

"Of course you get that privilege. I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Then you may tell Dumbledore about it on Christmas, but I want it to be when Michael is there," said harry with a scowl on his face.

"You want to make sure that he realizes that he is human too, right?" asked James.

"Yeah, he thinks he is above everyone else. He needs to be shown that he is just like everybody else."

|Potter Manor, December 25th, 199|

"Hi Rachael, hi Helena!" said harry as he greeted his friends who came stumbling out of the Floo fireplace.

"Hey Harry how are you do-" said Rachael before she was interrupted.

"So these are the friends of my so-called big brother. How pitiful. You two leave much to be desired," said Michael in his 'holier-than-though' attitude.

"Young man, if you don't stop insulting my daughters, I will have to challenge you to duel of honor, in which we will put the honor of our family on the line. Are you willing to risk that?" asked an intimidating voice.

"Oh, hello Mr. Trask. I must thank you again for the magical cell phone. I still can't believe that Britain refuses to make use of such great devices."

"Ah, hello Harry. Please try to control your brother, or I might have to destroy your family name."

"Yeah, well with the boy-who-lived crap stuck in his head, it's kinda hard to control him. But how are you doing?" asked Harry. 

"I'm doing well. It's also good to finally meet you. Unfortunately, my wife couldn't come due to some magical League of Nations crap. But I'm sure you two will meet soon. Hello Mrs. Potter, my name is Jim Trask," said the now named Jim Trask.

"Oh, hello. Come with me and I'll show you the house or do you want to have dinner first," asked Lily.

"Could we have dinner first, if it's not too much trouble?" Mr. Trask asked. "We kinda missed our lunch so we're bit on the hungry side," said Mr. Trask while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"That's okay," said Lily, "we can have dinner now. Everyone, let's go to the dinner table. Oh and Ron, please try to show some manners when at the table." Everyone but the Trasks and the Grangers laughed at that. Even Dumbledore had laughed at that comment. As Harry was leaving to go to the dinner table, James put a hand on his shoulder to indicate that he wanted to talk to Harry alone.

"Harry, can we make the announcement during dinner?"

"Sure. Let's go make an announcement and knock Michael off his high horse. Come on Harry, time to eat dinner." Harry and James went to the dinner table and sat down. James sat in between Frank and Lily. Harry sat between Neville and Rachael.

"Okay everyone, let's eat," said Lily as she clapped her hands. Food appeared on all the serving plates. Sour appeared in the bowls.

"Uh, excuse me Ms. Potter?" asked Hermione.

"Yes Hermione?" responded Lily.

"How do you make all the food appear by clapping?"

"Oh it's the house elves. But don't worry, all the house elves are free and paid house elves."

"Okay. Thank you for answering my question."

"Uh, professor Dumbledore, I have a question for you," said James, making Harry smirk and Harry's friends stare at Harry.

"Of course you can my boy. Ask away. What do you need answered?"

"Well, I was wondering, does the amount of magical energy in one's body affect the level of magic they can perform?"

"Of course it does. It's the reason some wizard children become squibs or average wizards. Does this have anything to do with Michael?"

"Not exactly, but would it be possible for you to check what exactly Michael's magical energy level is at? And while you're at it, can you check Harry's magical energy after Michael?"

"Of course I can. _Magicales Nativas,_" said Dumbledore while pointing his wand at Michael. Michael then started to glow a semi-dull green light. "That," said Dumbledore, "means that Michael is a mid-medium level wizard. Dumbledore then repeated the spell in Harry's direction. Harry then started to glow a silvery-white color. Dumbledore stood dumbfounded. How was this possible?

"Professor," said Lily, "what does that mean?"

"It means," responded Dumbledore, "that Harry has more magical energy than everyone in this household. But that shouldn't be possible since Michael is the boy-who-lived. I don't understand what is happening. But I know one thing. Harry must start attending Hogwarts so that I can keep an eye on him. James, Lily, you need to pull him out of the school that he is going to. They probably don't even know."

"But they do," said Harry as he glared at Dumbledore, "My headmistress has been giving me extra magical control lessons because of that. She also taught me some new forms of technomagic that only she and her family know because they only recently discovered this."

"WHAT! Technomagic is illegal in Britain. I'm going to have to arrest you Mr. Potter," said Dumbledore as he reached for his wand.

"Not according to the Magical League of Nations. According to them, it is legal throughout the world, it is just frowned upon in Britain," said Harry.

"Fine, let's continue with dinner shall we?" said Dumbledore as he didn't want to embarrass himself any further embarrassment. As the dinner progressed, Hermione kept pestering Harry and his friends for information about their school. She wanted to know how their school was compared to Hogwarts. Of course she also thought that Hogwarts was _so much greater _than Salem.

"Hermione, I don't want to lash out at you, but could you please stop comparing the schools. Hogwarts just doesn't offer as many classes as Salem and no I do not know why. You should probably ask your esteemed headmaster about it. After all, I don't know a single iota about Hogwarts."

"Okay, but I have one more question. Why would they teach you sword fighting and martial arts? Those are very barbaric subjects. And, there isn't any O.W.L.s or N.E.W.T.s for those two subjects. So why bother taking the class?"

"You are right; there isn't any O.W.L.s or N.E.W.T.s for those two subjects. However there are M.A.P. tests at the end of our 7th school year. You see, we don't take classes for 5 years, take the exams, more classes for two years, and then take the tests. We just take the tests at the end of the 7th school year."

"What does the M.A.P.s stand for?"

"It stands for Mage Aptitude Placement. Now can you stop asking questions? I **am **trying to eat dinner," said Harry in an annoyed tone of voice as he turned to eat his pasta.

"Fine, but I have one final question for you," said Hermione in a huff.

"Okay. What is it?" replied Harry.

"Why did you choose Salem over other schools like Hogwarts, Dumstrang Institute or Beauxbatons Acadamey of Magic?" 

"Oh, that is an easy question," said Harry before looking at all the other people in the room. "I left Europe so that I could get away from the boy-who-lived crap."

"That explains why you didn't go to Hogwarts, but not the other two schools."

"Well that's because I would only be seen as the brother to the boy-who-lived, not as my own person, Harry James Potter. Now no more questions, I need to eat my pasta!" The rest of dinner continued uninterrupted. After dinner, the 'gang' went up to Harry's room, while the 'golden trio' went up to Michael's room. The adults went to one of the sitting rooms, while the Weasley twins went to one the unused rooms in the manor to plan some pranks.

|In the sitting room of Potter Manor|

"So," Mr. Trask began when they sat down, "can you tell me a little about the magical culture here in Britain? Back home in America, it's everyone is equal no matter what, but what about here in Britain?"

"Well," said James, "Here in Britain, blood status has a pretty big impact on your social status. If you are a pureblood, you are at the top of the chain. If you are a half-blood, you are pretty well off, although some people will hate on you because of the fact that you are not a pureblood. But those who have parents with no magical blood have it the worst. They are called 'mudblood' by some pureblood families. Apparently they are the worst of the worst, the rats of the society. But thankfully, that is only for some people. It is not a word allowed in this household, I assure you. After all, the mother of my sons is muggleborn."

"Wow. Britain is fucked up. SO glad I didn't migrate here," said Mr. Trask in an dazed voice.

"But it's not all bad," said Mrs. Weasley, "We have the greatest wizard who ever lived, Albus Dumbledore and the boy-who-lived, Michael Potter. "

"How is Albus Dumbledore the greatest wizard who ever lived? I mean James' son has more magical energy than him. As for his claim to have beaten Grindlewald, that was only because he had to. If he was so great, why didn't he do it sooner?"

|Meanwhile, in Michael's room|

"That school is so barbaric. How could they even think of letting children handle swords or own their own swords? I think that school should be assessed by the ministry to see if it should be allowed to remain open," ranted Hermione while pacing across Michael's room.

"Hermione," said Michael, "that school is outside of the ministry's jurisdiction. That school is in America. The ministry is only responsible for Britain. Even if a British student is attending there, they can only make sure that the student is treated fairly. And it sounds like my brother is treated fairly."

"Hermione," said Ron while he watched Hermione pace across the room, "you're just jealous that he gets to learn spell creation, but you don't."

"But of course I am jealous. Who in their right mind wouldn't be jealous? I mean creating your own spells? Not many people can do that! And, Ron, you wouldn't be jealous of anyone learning a new subject that you don't unless it would get you an outstanding in the class and took little work."

"Hermione, you could just buy the book. I'm sure you could figure out how to make your own spells since you can understand our textbooks so easily."

|Meanwhile in Harry's Room|

"So what did you think of my arrogant brother? I hope he didn't ruin your day," said Harry.

"No, he didn't, but he could do with some lessons on manners or a lesson on humility. But somehow, I don't think that'll work," said Helena.

"Me too," said Neville. "Is it just me, or did his arrogance grow since I last saw him?"

"No, his arrogance didn't just grow, it grew exponentially. After all, his arrogance is allowed grow when he defeats a mountain troll with Ronald Weasley. But, I don't see how that in of itself is even possible. Weasley is son inept at magic that he makes a squib look skilled."

"Really?" asked Rachael.

"Yep. We gave him one of the practice wands that we have here to do practice prank spells. He couldn't even get one of them correct. And this was about a few weeks before our birthday."

"Damn, he sucks," said Rachael. "But can we pull some pranks on him right now?"

"I can't play pranks on Michael, but my mom never said anything about you guys, or pulling a prank on his friends." All three of them started grinning deviously and stared planning their malicious prank.

|In Michael's Room|

"Hey guys, is it just me or is it getting hot in here?" asked Ron.

"It's just you Ron," said Hermione while reading a book she had gotten from the Potter library on battle magic, the same one that Harry was reading earlier. As she said that, her hair started to turn into snakes and started biting at Hermione. She then started screaming and running around the house. The chessboard Ron and Michael were playing on transformed and grew eight legs and a head with eight eyes making it look like a spider. It then started chasing Ron while Ron was screaming like a baby. Michael's wand then transfigured itself to look like a snake. It started hissing and slithered down Michael's nightstand and start chasing Michael around the house as well.

"AAAAHHH!" yelled Hermione as she ran downstairs past where the adults were. What they saw surprised them. They saw Hermione's hair mutated into snakes. Molly Weasley immediately yelled, "GEORGE, FRED, COME DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW AND UNDO THIS PRANK OF YOURS, NOW!" The twins came down protesting and saying that they were innocent.

"Harry," yelled Lily, "Come down here!" Harry came running downstairs.

"Yes mum?" he asked confusedly.

"Why is Hermione's hair transfigured to look like snakes?" asked Lily.

"Uh, they're not transfigured into snakes. They **are **snakes. But I probably shouldn't have said that."

"you said you wouldn't prank Michael and his friends," Lily said with a disappointed tone and with an evil glint in her eyes.

"No, you made me promise not to prank Michael, no one else. Besides, I think Hermione want to ask Dad something now that her hair is no longer in snake form. Oh and Ron and Michael are no longer being chased by spiders and snakes respectively."

"You said that you wouldn't prank Michael," said Lily in a curt tone.

"But I didn't. I did Hermione. Don't know who did Michael and Ron. But let Hermione ask the question as she has the book now."

"Mr. Potter," said Hermione, "Who wrote these notes in the book?" She then handed the book to James and he saw the notes that had been written in the margins.

"I don't know," replied James, "they weren't in the book when I read them. Harry did you write those notes in?"

"Maybe? Why?" said Harry.

"Why?" yelled Hermione, "you just defaced the book. You aren't allowed to edit a book no matter what!" Harry just looked at her with a 'so-what' expression before walking upstairs.

|Sunday, January 5th 1992|

After the Christmas party, Harry and the gang go their grades. All of them had done well. Harry had gotten all A's (A), though Helena and Rachael had beaten him in history, but all the others, he had gotten #1 in the class for the subject.

"Harry, are you ready to go back to school?" yelled Lily, "the portkey will starts it active mode in about 5 minutes."

"Yeah, I am almost ready mum. Give me a few minutes. I'm packing away my sword right now. I'll be down soon," yelled Harry as he packed away all of his sword supplies in his trunk. Then he put his katana in its sheath before putting it away in his trunk, and then latching the trunk closed. He then went downstairs and saw the portkey glow blue.

"Mom!" Harry yelled.

"Yes, Harry?"

"I'm going to leave now. Is dad still outside playing quidditch with Michael?" Lily came out of the kitchen into the family room as Harry was talking.

"Yes, I'll call him in if you want."

"Nah. That's okay. Just tell him that I left. Love you mum," said Harry who hugged his mom before grabbing the portkey and saying the activation phrase, "Technology." Harry then disappeared in a glow of blue light. It was time for the next semester of the school year at Salem to begin.

**A/N: **

**Muggle Grading system for regular American schools. In order of highest to lowest: ABCDF**


	7. Chapter 7

I am too tired to write a disclaimer story so I am just going to say this right now. AIRWATCHER DOES NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. J.K. ROWLING DOES, ALTHOUGH AIRWATCHER WISHES THAT HE OWNED AT LEAST 1% OF IT AND GOT SOME PROFIT FROM IT. THEN HE'D BE SET FOR LIFE AND WOULDN'T NEED TO GO TO HIGH SCHOOL.

**Story Start**

|January 5th 1992|

Harry appeared in the entrance hall and saw a lot of other people portkeying into the entrance hall. He also saw a lot of the teachers greeting the groups of students that they were in charge of. Harry walked over to professor Arnie to say hello and sign in. Once he had signed in, Harry went up to his room to put all of his stuff away. As he was putting his stuff away, Neville came in.

"Hey Harry!" yelled Neville as he came into the room.

"Neville, how are you?" replied Harry with a cheerful smile.

"I'm doing good Harry, but I do have one question. WHY DIDN'T YOU WAIT FOR ME TO PORTKEY OVER HERE? I THOUGHT WE WERE GOING TO PORTKEY TOGETHER," yelled Neville.

"Uh… there was a slight change in plans?" said Harry with a sheepish expression while rubbing the back of his head.

"Fine, I'll let this one go. Although I'm not entirely sure that Rachael will let it go. She was pretty worried. She thought that you had forgotten to portkey here until I told her that you were already here. Then she got pretty mad."

"Meh. I'll be fine. I'll let her cool off until dinner time. I'll come out then. Or I could hide in the library using glamour charms," said Harry while thinking what he was going to do for the next few hours until dinner time. Harry continued to ponder this until he heard a knock on the door. Harry decided to ignore it and go to sleep. But the knocking continued.

"Ma,ma. Calm down. I'm coming, I'm coming," said harry as he walked to the door. When he opened it he saw that it was Rachael.

"Hello Miss. I think you have the wrong door, because I have no idea who you are. Good bye." Harry tried to shut the door, but Rachael stopped him.

"Harry, I didn't get the wrong door, and I'm not going to yell at you, like Neville said I would. But can we talk about why you came here before you said you would." Harry stared at her while blinking before saying, "Can we talk about this later. I'm kind of sleepy at the moment."

Rachael sighed but said yes. Harry smiled and thanked her. He then continued to sleep until about ten minutes before dinner.

|Dining Hall|

Harry walked down to the dining and sat down where he normally sat. The food then appeared in front of him and he started to eat. Harry grabbed a lot of ravioli, pasta, and chicken wings. Neville, Helena, and Rachael then sat next to him.

"Hey Harry, how are you?" said Neville as he sat down.

"Tired as hell, Nev. Going to take another nap right after this. Need sleep. Badly," said Harry in broken sentences.

"Why are you so tired right now?" asked Rachael with some obvious concern.

"I used up too much magical energy. Tried to do a triple layered barrier around Michael while he was flying around the quidditch pitch and making it stay as close as possible to his skin. Very tiring. Should be in… good shape… tomorrow," said Harry as he continued to eat the ravioli. The rest of the group looked on in shock.

"How hard is doing a barrier?" asked Neville as he was confused by what Harry said.

"Neville," said Helena, "the only people who can do a single layered barrier nowadays are the headmaster and her relatives, excluding the caretaker, the headmaster of Hogwarts, the magic sage of Japan, and the charms professor of Hogwarts. But, I guess that's not really surprising considering the amount of magical energy that Harry has. So, let's go flying now!"

"Too tired," mumbled Harry, "I will go to bed. You go flying without me."

"Man, Harry really is a party pooper when he has no energy. I hope he is never like this again. Okay, Harry go up to your room and sleep. We'll go have some fun."

"K. I'll go up after I finish this yummy ravioli." Rachael, Helena, and Neville nodded and went out to go play some quidditch.

|Next Day 7:00 a.m. Denver Time|

Harry and Neville both got up at the same time and stretched.

"I am so glad that my magical core replenished itself last night. Otherwise I'd be a walking zombie again today. But there was a strange glowing dragon on my left shoulder," said harry as he thought about the glowing dragon could mean. Neville and Harry got ready for the day and then went downstairs to the dining hall.

"Hi Helena, Rachael, how are you doing today?"

"Great!" said Helena in a very happy tone.

"Horrible," grumbled Rachael.

"Ok. Well, it's the beginning of the trimester. What masteries are you aiming for Helena, Rachael?"

"Oh that's easy. I am aiming for the history and Rachael is aiming for the potions mastery. What about you guys," replied Helena.

"I am," said Harry.

"aiming for," continued Neville.

"Defense and Spell Creation."

"While Neville is"

"aiming for."

"Herbology," finished off Neville.

"How many times have we told you guys not to do that?" said Rachael in an exasperated tone.

"I believe that the final count was," said Harry.

"599 times," according to the day before finals," said Neville. "But we should be getting to class, it's almost eight, and I don't think that Arashi-Sensei will be very happy." The others nodded and went to class.

|Defense against the Dark Arts|

"Alright class," said Arashi-Sensei, "I believe it is time for us to give some recognition to the people with the highest scores in their class. With the highest score of a 99, Harry Potter, with a score of a 98, Rachael Trask, with a score of a 96 Neville Longbottom, with a score of a 90 Amahn Miscowiz, and finally with a score of an 85 Helena Trask." He then handed out each test to the individual so that they could look at each test.

"But in addition to celebrating the high scores, I also compare how you did in comparison to last year's class. Last year, the average score was a 72. This year, the average score is an 89. You guys are one of the best classes in defense compared to last year."

"Sensei," said one of the students as she raised her hand.

"Yes Sarah?"

"I scored an 86 on the multiple choice and short answer, but I only got a 70 on the practical. Was the practical a big portion of the test?"

"Yes Sarah, it was. I told you before the exam that it was. It was about 65% of the test. Now, I will allow for some test corrections on both the written and the practical. But only if you got below a 75 and you the highest you can get is a 75. But now's the time for questions, if you have any," said Arashi.

"Sensei," a petite looking girl named Alex asked, on number 20 on the written part of the test, the question asked…" Class continued with the class asking questions for about 15 minutes. Arashi then started teaching the theory on the Flagrate spell to write words in fire.

"Man, that class was easy," said Neville as the gang walked out of the classroom.

"Yeah, it was easy for us because we go the spell down right away. Harry had the easiest time. He wasn't even concentrating when he did the spell. Isn't that right Harry?" asked Rachel.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Class was real easy. It was actually an easier class than usual. I didn't even have to concentrate. Probably due to the fact that I have already cast more elemental spells that are much harder than what we had to do in class today."

"Really?" asked Rachel, "What elemental spells have you cast so far?"

"I haven't cast many and what I have done isn't that much. All I've done so far is create whips out of all the elements. I've also been able to create different animals purely out of lightning, wind, and water.

"You call that not a lot?" asked Rachel incredulously.

"Uh, yeah. Creating whips out of the elements isn't that hard is it?" asked Harry.

"You're right," responded Helena, "It's impossible! But we can talk later. Rachel and I have to go to potions. See ya." Rachel and Helena ran off to potions while Harry and Neville just walked to Spell Crafting. The day continued on like this for each class, a part dedicated to the recognition of the top scorers, and the devotion to the introduction of a new topic. At dinner time, the headmistress made an important announcement.

"Welcome back everyone from Christmas break. While it is good to have everyone back, there are some very good news thatI would like to share with everyone. As I told you at the beginning of the year, there is going to be an international dueling competition taking place at Hogwarts. I have entered our team in the competition. We have one first year, one fourth year, one sixth year, and two seventh year students. The names of the people who got on are as follows. Harry Potter. Jough Hcrab. Daniel Yedidovitch. Xavier Claran. Isabella Snider.The competition will start on February 25th, so we all will take portkeys and stay in tents there. I expect you to be on your best behavior. Have a good meal!" the Headmistress said with a big smile. The students then burst into chatter and started eating.

"Harry! Why didn't you tell us that you tried out for the dueling team? And that you got on to the dueling team?"

"Well, I didn't know if I had gotten on to the team until tonight. As for why I didn't tell you that I had tried out earlier, I kind of forgot about it until tonight," said Harry with a sheepish grin on his face.

"How the hell can you forget about something so important?" yelled Rachel.

"Very easily, I assure you," said Harry, "Besides, it doesn't matter. All that matter is that I have to work doubly hard on my dueling techniques, how well I know my current spells, and the amount of spells that I have. I guess I could go ask Professor Gabriel about dueling techniques. Apparently, he was a dueling champion in his prime. He also duels with swords still, so he should be able to help."

"Ok, but are you going to need a dueling partner, because all of us are willing to help," said Rachel.

"I'll take all the help I can take. We can get started tomorrow. I have to go ask Professor Gabriel tonight. I also need to go get a copy of the rules from him as well."

"Okay, we'll see you tomorrow then," said Rachel as she and Helena went up to their dorm room.

"See you in the dorm room Harry," said Neville as he too left. Harry then ran all the way to Professor Gabriel's classroom.

"Hey professor," said Harry as he entered Gabriel's classroom, "Could I ask you a question?"

"You just did, but sure. What can I help you with?"

"I heard that you were once a dueling champion, so I was curious if you would help me prepare for the dueling competition? Also, can you give me a copy of the competition rules?"

"Of course I can help you. Let's meet every Monday, Wednesday, and Fridays until the competition starts, sounds good. And here are the rules," said Gabriel as he gave a sheet of paper to Harry.

"Thanks Sensei. I'll see you later." Harry raced to his room. He said good night to Neville as Neville was already in bed, before starting a letter. The next morning he went and used an owl to deliver it to his family.

|Potter Manor: 5:00 p.m. England Time|

"Rosie," yelled Lily, "There is a letter from Harry for you!"

"Coming Mom," yelled Rose before coming down to grab the letter.

_Dear Family,_

_I have settled back in at Salem. But I have some great news. I am coming to Hogwarts in about a month. I am coming for the International Dueling competition that is taking place at Hogwarts. I am on the dueling team as well. But, I will be the only 1__st__ year on the team. Oh, and I get to use my sword in the duel if I want. Please come and watch._

_From,_

_Harry_

_P.S. Dad, can you send me a book on creating a marauder's map? _

**A/N**

**So yeah. Tell me if you think that the dueling competition should stay a dueling competition or become something like the Olympics for magical schools? What countries do you want to be present more than others? **

**Do you like me creating everyone but the Michael, Ron, and Hermione to Harry? Especially James and Lily?**

**Am I moving the story along too fast?**

**Sorry, about the change in the chapter, but I had too many people for the team. The set up for the team is like a kendo team, and there are only 5 people in a kendo team. Thnx. Lata.**

**~Airwatcher**


	8. Chapter 8

Story Start

|February 20th 1992|

It has been a month and fifteen days since Harry became one of the competitors in the international dueling tournament. I have been practicing dueling with Professor Gabriel and one of the seventh years from the team. He can now hold his own against Professor Gabriel for about 8 minutes before he gets completely decimated by the professor. It's so bad, it's not even funny. On the other hand, he can go toe to toe with the seventh year, and 4 times out of ten, he is able to beat him.

"Hey, Harry?" asked Neville as he and Harry walked to lunch.

"Yeah Nev?" replied Harry as he sat down and served himself some pasta.

"What is it like to battle Professor Gabriel? I mean, he never lets us practice with him. Is it really hard?" asked Neville as he put some chicken onto his plate.

"If lasting only eight minutes is easy, then going against Professor Gabriel is easy," said Harry in a sarcastic tone.

"Wow! You have it hard. I doubt many students here would be able to outlast him. So what are you going to do for the next five days? Are you going to keep on training or rest?"

"Well, after classes today, I am going to go train, but from tomorrow until the tournament, I do not have training at all so I can let my magic, body, and mind rest up. Oh yeah, I am also prohibited from doing any spells for the next 4 days until the tournament begins," said Harry with a pout.

"Well that means I won't be showed up during class," came a voice from across the table.

"Yeah, yeah, enjoy it Rachel, it's not going to last. After the tournament, I am going to go back to whooping your butt in classes. So get ready."

"How long is the tournament anyway?" asked Helena

"Well, the preliminary matches are first. They are used to decide who gets into the tournament and who doesn't. Only 100 countries were invited. Only 50 will enter. But if there's a tie, then neither of them get into the tournament. Then the first round is a round of one match. The team setup is like a kendo team from non-magical people sports. There are two blocks. Each block has 25 teams. There are then 12 duels. That's the first round. Once the winners of the 12 duels are determined, the team that just barely won will face the last team. Then there will be 6 duels for each of the 12 teams that won. That's the second round and there is only one match each. Next, one duel will be held between two of the winning teams. That has two matches each. The final team will face the winner of that match. That is the third round. There are two matches each. Then the winners of the two blocks will face each other in a duel. This round will have three matches. The winner of this match will be the winner of the tournament," said Harry.

"Wow. So based on the team lineup it's basically kind of like a magical version of Kendo?"

"Yeah. The rules of the actual magic duel, is that they lose when they are disarmed, or stay on the ground for 10 seconds."

"Wow. So there's a lot of pressure on you because you're the only first year?"

"No. Well, I guess there's some, but not a lot. Actually, We're not expected to get past the third round."

"Wait, for the ones with 3-6 matches, is that all in one day?" asked Neville.

"No. There are 2 matches one day, and another the day after for the round with three matches. The round with four matches has two matches the first day, and the two the second day. The round with 6 matches will have 2 each day for three days."

"Oh, good. Maybe next year, I'll try out," said Neville with a sigh of relief. The four of them then finished up lunch and then went to their respective classes. After classes, Harry went to Professor Gabriel's classroom for practice.

"Hey Professor," said Harry as he entered the classroom. Gabriel and Xavier were already waiting for him.

"Hey Harry. Ready to go to the dueling field?"

"Yeah, let's go," said Harry as he dropped his bag down on the floor. The three then walked to the dueling arena.

"Alright boys," said Gabriel, "This will be a three match duel. The match is over when one of you is disarmed or stays on the ground without moving for 10 seconds. No unforgivable or dark spells. Grey spells are allowed. HAJIME!" yelled Gabriel, bring down his hand like an official after he explained the rules. Harry and Xavier leaped into action.

"_Ni Byakurai!_" yelled Harry as two bolts of lightning branched off from his wand, hitting the ground on both sides of Xavier. Xavier leaped back to create distance between them. He then shot off a cutting curse. "Diffindo!" Harry rolled under the curse before summoning his sword and charging at Xavier with his Japanese Katana in his left hand, and his wand in his right. Xavier saw the sword and grinned. He held out his right hand and summoned his broadsword (like the ones from King Arthur's time). The two met in the middle of the dueling field. The traded many blows with their swords and fired a lot of spells which were narrowly dodged.

"Come on Harry, this can't be all you have"!" yelled Xavier as he pushed Harry back.

"You're right it isn't. _Kaminari āku (A),_" yelled Harry as he pointed his wand in the air. Multiple arcs of lightning struck all over the field, dancing around the field until they hit Xavier.

"AHH!" yelled Xavier as the lightning hit him. "_Hi no Ya!_" yelled as he waved his wand in a sideways arc. 15 arrows of fire appeared right next to him. He then jabbed his wand in Harry's direction. The arrows shot forwards at Harry. Harry blocked by yelling, "_Mizu no kyū_(B)!" while pointing his wand in front of him. A sphere of water formed around him, giving him protection from the arrows, which sizzled out once they hit the shield.

"_Kaminari no Muchi (C)!_" yelled Harry as he swung his wand in a whip like fashion. A long whip mad of lightning appeared. There was also lightning arcing off of the whip. Harry then charged in swinging the whip at Xavier, while swing his sword down, unleashing a wave of pure magical energy. Xavier was able to dodge the wave of pure magical energy, but he wasn't able to completely dodge the whip of lightning. Harry was able to shock him with the arcs of lightning that the whip was emanating.

"Gah!" yelled Xavier as he fell to the ground. He stopped moving.

"One," said Gabriel.

"Two." Xavier still didn't move. He just laid there motionless.

"Three."

"Four." Xavier started shaking his head, but wasn't making any attempt to get back up.

"Five." Xavier started moving his arms into a position to get back up.

"Six."

"Seven." Xavier pushed himself back up, but he was very wobbly. Gabriel then stopped the countdown.

"That was a very nasty hit. I thought I wouldn't be able to get up that time. You really are a one of a kind. Now I can see why you were the only first year chosen and why you were chosen over some of the fourth years here. How about we have ourselves a full out sword fight? No magic."

"You're on. Let's go," replied Harry as he pocketed his wand. The two then ran at each other before slashing at each other. The two were slashing, stabbing, blocking, and dodging the swords of each other. After about two hours of fighting, Harry was almost out of stamina. Harry was on his last leg. He then sheathed his sword.

"Xavier, this is my last attack. This only special attack of my Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū that I know, the ryūshōsen(D)," said Harry with a grin. He disappeared before the eyes of Xavier before reappearing in front of Xavier in a crouch. He stood up speedily, unsheathing his sword as he went before delivering a hit and flying into the air.

"Ryūshōsen, complete," said Harry as he landed and sheathed his blade. When he turned to look at Xavier, he saw the seventh year knocked out unconscious.

"Whoops?" Harry asked when he saw Professor Gabriel running over to administer first aid and to stop the bleeding.

"Very good, Harry. If you keep up that determination, you'll at least win one of the matches. Now go rest up and no using magic at all in your classes, understood?"

"Yes professor. Good night and see you later," said Harry as he walked up to the dorms.

"So, how was it?" asked Neville when he saw Harry after Harry came up, showered, and got ready for bed.

"Tiring. I had to fight Xavier, one of the seventh years. Now that was tiring. I can fight him evenly in skill, but I barely have enough stamina to even go at it with him for two hours. Most duels are usually two hours long, unless your opponent is really tired, or just sucks. I need to build up my stamina for next year. At this rate, I doubt we'll be able to get to the second to last round. Well, I need to get some rest, so Good night." Harry then climbed into bed and promptly fell asleep.

|February 21st 1992|

It was 6:30 when Neville got up to get ready for the day, he looked over to Harry's bed expecting it to be empty and already made, however, it still had Harry in the bed. Neville shrugged and went into the bathroom to get ready for school. After getting ready for school, Neville came out and Harry was still in bed. Neville decided to go down and tell the headmistress.

|Dining Hall|

Neville walked into the dining hall and walked up to the Teachers table, and then started talking to the headmistress.

"Headmistress," said Neville as he looked at the headmistress.

"Yes, Mr. Longbottom?"

"Harry Potter is in bed and he doesn't show signs of waking. He is usually up at around 6, and he is still asleep. Should I wake him?"

"Hm. Gabriel was he with you last night?" asked Headmistress Priya, as she turned to look at her cousin.

"Yes. He was with me. I think he might be out cold for the next 5-6 hours. He probably used up too much magic while dueling Xavier last night. He also imbued a sword technique with some pure magic. I think he called it the ryūshōsen."

"What?" said [Mcnamara], "He shouldn't be using that move yet. He just mastered it. He doesn't have the stamina to use that move without collapsing for about two days! Do not let him use that move again until I give the okay."

"McNamara," said Gabriel, "I believe that Harry has practiced the move more than you know. I think that while he should use that move as a last resort, he should be allowed to use it during the tournament."

"Very well. But don't blame me if he gets injured," said Professor McNamara. He then went back to eating. In front of the table, Neville squirmed.

"Uh, so should I wake Harry up or not?" asked Neville making himself known again.

"No. We will wait."

|January 25th 1992|

It has been three days since Harry woke up from my super-duper long nap. Since then, Harry's magical level has increased. It hasn't increased enough to increase his magical energy level, but now he shouldn't pass out when he uses the ryūshōsen. Right now it is 3:00 in the morning. The entire school is up. We will be portkeying to Hogwarts. Harry will be sharing a tent Xavier, Daniel, and Jough. Isabella will be staying in the same tent as the headmistress. Each of the members grabbed onto a porkey yelling, "Mahō!" The entire team and headmistress then disappeared into a vortex and was deposited on the quidditch field.

"Headmistress!" yelled the headmaster of Hogwarts, Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore. It is…nice to see you. I hope that the tents that you have made for us are ready. We wish to retire as we are adjusting to the change in time zone," said Headmistress Priya.

"Of course, if you will follow me, I will show you to the tents," said Dumbledore as he led the team out of the quidditch field to the outskirts of Hogsmeade. The team thanked Dumbledore before going to their assigned tent to get some sleep.

|January 25th 7:00 p.m. England Time; Hogwarts: Great Hall|

"…And now students of Hogwarts, please join me in welcoming the final country, United States of America!" yelled Dumbledore. The team from Salem entered through the great hall. They sat at the table with the other teams. Headmistress Priya went and sat at the teacher's table with the other teachers from the schools around the world. "And now we shall announce the members of the team from the US." Harry looked at the other tables and could see that Michael hadn't noticed him yet.

"The participants from the US are 7th years Xavier Claran, Isabella Strider, 6th year Daniel Yedidovitch, 4th year Jough Hcrab, and 1st year Harry Potter," said Dumbledore, shocking the entire crowd that one, a first year is participating, and two, that the brother of the boy-who-lived is representing America, not Britain.

|With the teachers|

"Dumbledore, what is the meaning of this?" snarled Kakaroff, the headmaster of Dumstranng, the German school."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you allying yourself with the US. That is forbidden," replied Kakaroff.

"I haven't allied myself with them. Harry, unfortunately, doesn't see me in a very positive light. He despises me. I believe that he is doing it to show he's not just the elder brother of the boy-who-lived."

"That's right," snarled Headmistress Priya, "We aren't allied with Hogwarts. We willbeat Hogwarts if we ever see them during the tournament. I hope it is in the preliminary round."

|With Michael and his friends|

"Michael, you didn't tell us that your brother was going to be participating in the tournament. Besides, isn't he a little too young?" asked Hermione

"I didn't know, Hermione. He never tells me anything about what he is doing. Dad and mum might know, but they didn't tell me. I wonder how bad he is going to do."

"Michael!" yelled Dean, "You didn't tell me that you had a brother that went to school in America. Why wouldn't he come here to Hogwarts? I thought your parents were very close to Dumbledore."

"Well, he doesn't really like me. He left Europe because he wanted to go to a place where he wouldn't just be the older brother of the boy-who-lived. He also wanted to go to the school because it teaches how to use a sword."

"Really? He can use a sword?" asked Seamus, who had been listening in on the conversation.

"Yeah. Apparently the style that he uses is one of the hardest to master, but is also one of the strongest styles. But it only able to be used when wielding a Japanese sword, a katana."

"What is the sword style called?" asked Hermione.

"I believe he called it the Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū. He's learning it from the scrolls written by Hiko Seijuro XIV. But I have no idea how Salem has it, and not some magical school in japan."

"They have it because Professor Gabriel defeated the headmaster of the school who had previously owned it," said Harry from behind all of them, causing them to jump.

"Hey, Harry, how are you?" asked Michael.

"Well, I would be better if people didn't talk about me behind my back," replied Harry with a glare at Michael. Michael was about to answer Harry, but Hermione interrupted him…again.

"How come you are on the dueling team? You are only a first year, and none of the first years from Hogwarts got onto the team."

"Well, that's because I'm better than all the first years here when it comes to practical work."

"Isn't that a bit arrogant. You can't be the better than Michael. He beats me every time when it comes to practical work, and I am the best in my class. I got 95's on all my mid-term tests," boasted Hermione.

"95's? That's the best that you can do? Unlike you, I don't need to spend every waking moment in the library to get 90's. I got 99's on my midterms without spending inhumane amounts of time in the library. I probably spend only about an hour or two in the library. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get to my tent so that I can get a good night's sleep. Later," said Harry with a smirk on his face as he left the dining hall.

A/N

(A)Lightning Arc

(B) Sphere of Water

(C) Whip of Lightning

(D) I don't own rurouni kenshin. I just like this style of sword fighting. Also, I knoew that it took Kesnhin six years to get to the level he is at, but this is my story, so I am saying that he is somewhat able to use this style.

There you have it. Harry is at Hogwarts. But Salem will_not___be the winners. I might put them in the second to last round, but not in the final round. Although, they will beat Hogwarts. I'm thinking of having Japan win, what do you think. What country should win? PM me or put it in your reviews. You can also vote on the poll that is on my profile page.

Ja Ne.


	9. Chapter 9

United States vs. Canada

|Quidditch Pitch, Team Lockers: February 26th, 1992|

It's been only a day since Harry and the rest of the representatives arrived at the Hogwarts. Right now the line-ups for the preliminary matches are being decided. We are facing the Canadian team in the preliminaries. Hogwarts will be facing the Brazilian team.

"Alright," said Headmistress Priya as she talked to us before the very first match, "I want you all to go out there, but not with the intention to win. I want you to out there with the intention to do the best that you can. I don't care whether we win or lose. I just want everyone to try their best. So give it your all!"

"YES HEAMISTRESS!" yelled the entire team. The headmistress stepped back so that the captain, Xavier could step up to speak.

"Alright everyone, I will now announce the lineup for the preliminary match. In the Senpo position, we have Isabella Strider. In the Jihou position, we have Jough Hcarb. In the Chuuken position, we have Harry Potter. In the Fukushou position, and our second in command, we have Daniel Yedidovith. And finally, I am in the Taishou position as team captain. Any questions?" asked Xavier. Isabella raised her hand.

"Yes. I thought Jough was going to be the one to go first, not me. Why is that changed?"

"I fell as though that your upbeat attitude for the last coupe of days has been awe-inspiring. I believe that you will be good for the Senpo position. Now, let's go kick some Canadian asses!" yelled Xavier as he pumped his fights into the air. The team followed suit and yelled, "For America!" The entire team marched on out of the locker room onto the field.

"Alright," yelled Bagman, the ministry official of games, "Let's introduce the teams. Let's see who will be representing the US team. In the Senpo position, we have Isabella Strider. In the Jihou position, we have Jough Hcarb. In the Chuuken position, we have Harry Potter. In the Fukushou position, and the second in command, we have Daniel Yedidovith. And finally, in the Taishou position, and the captain, Xavier Claran!" As each of the team members names were called, they wove their hand to the crowd.

"And now for the Canadian team. In the Senpo position, we have Thomas McCoo. In the Jihou position, we have Matt McCaa. In the Chuuken position, we have Kay Gurr. In the Fukushou position, and the second in command, we have Solomon Zelenko. And finally, in the Taishou position, and the captain, Katie Claran!" As each of the team members names were called, they wove their hand to the crowd.

"Captain," said Harry when he heard the last name of the captain of the Canadian team "Is the captain of the Canadian team related to you?"

"Yeah," replied Xavier, "She's my twin sister." Harry blinked in shock before nodding. It wasn't weird to him since his own twin went to Hogwarts while he went to Salem.

"Now," yelled Bagman, "Let the duels commence! Will Thomas McCoo, 4th year and Isabella Strider, 7th year student please approach the dueling circle?" Both contestants approached the middle of the circle, which encompassed about ¾ of the Quidditch pitch. Isabella was wearing form fitting Salem dueling uniform, which was made of black pants with red stripes and a red shirt with black stripes on the sleeves. She also carried a Kodachi on her back. The rest of the team sat on a bench on the sidelines.

"Are you two ready?" asked Bagman as he raised his left hand. When both contestants nodded that they were read, Bagman brought down his right hand while yelling, "Begin!" Both competitors leapt back while firing a spell. A red spell emerged from both wands. But they met in the middle causing an explosion of smoke. Isabella charged into the smoke while using a _point-me _spell to find her opponent. She used a disillusion spell to sneak up behind her opponent. While her enemy was looking around trying to find her, Isabella put her Kodachi in front of her opponent's neck and wand on her back as she released her spell.

"Give up, and you won't die," whispered Isabella. Thomas, the Canadian student, fired a spell at the Kodachi, but before she could turn around to cast another spell, Isabella had already shot a stunner, which knocked the student out cold.

"And the winner is Isabella Strider of Salem," said Bagman as he pointed to the starting side of the Salem school.

|In the stands with Michael and his friends|

"Did you see that?" asked Hermione, who couldn't believe that weapons were being used in the tournament. "They are allowing the use of swords. How barbaric. Someone could die if they are stabbed in the heart!"

"Hermione," said Michael placating, "It's normal for weapons to be used in dueling tournaments. In fact most professional tournaments usually provide the duelists with a weapon of choice." This surprised Hermione a lot, judging by the fact that her eyes widened considerably.

"It's okay Hermione, even without extra weapons, Hogwarts will still be able to win this tournament," said Ron with confidence.

"Care to test that statement? Asked another student of Gryffindor, Eric Strider. "Will you bet that Hogwarts will make it further than Salem?"

"Yes," said Michael, "I'll bet 1000 galleons." Michael then counted out 1000 galleons.

"Okay, and I'll match that and bet that Salem will either beat them, or get farther then Hogwarts. And 15% of the money goes to the players, understood?" Michael nodded his understanding and they shook on it.

"Uh, Eric?" asked Michael.

"Yes," replied Eric.

"What happens if the teams if they fight, or neither gets farther than the other?"

"Than we keep all of our money," said Eric

|On the Quidditch Pitch|

"This Match will be between fourth year Jough Hcarb and fourth year Matt McCoo. Are both of you ready?" asked Bagman. Jough, the fourth year of Salem nodded that he was ready. Jough was wearing the traditional dueling uniform of Salem, however he had a jian strapped to his back. Matt McCoo, the fourth year of the Canadian Institute of Magic also nodded. Kay had his wand drawn to start, but Jough had both his sword and wand drawn to start. "Then you may BEGIN!" yelled Bagman. Both of them leapt back and started rapidly unloading all kinds of spells at each other, silently. Banishing, bombardment, stunning, cutting, elemental, you name it, every kind of spell was being fired.

"You will not win," said Kay arrogantly, "There is just no way that you could win. I am just better than him."

"Get off your high horse," growled Jough as he fired a concussion spell at Kay. The spell hit Kay dead in the chest, sending him catapulting backwards. "Now you will be defeated," yelled Jough as he fired stunning spell after stunning spell at Kay, which hit him in the chest every single time.

"Winner by knockout, Jough Hcarb of Salem," said Bagman.

"Tch," said Jough as walked to the sidelines to sit with the rest of the team, "He was all talk and no bite. Harry it's your turn to duel. Beat him for us, alright?"

"Of course," replied Harry as he walked towards the field.

"This match will be between first year Harry Potter and Sixth year Kay Gurr. Are the two of you ready?" Harry, the first year student of Salem nodded that he is ready. He was also wearing the standard dueling outfit fro Salem. Only instead of his sword being strapped to his back, his sword was on his waist, which was slipped through a belt of cloth (A). Kay Gurr, sixth year student of Canadian Institute of Magic, nodded that he is ready as well. They both started with their wands drawn. "Then you may BEGIN!" As Isabella, and Thomas did, both of them leaped back. However, while Kay fired off a spell, Harry did not. Instead of firing a spell, he dodged it and ran at the Canadian student, while drawing his katana, while still holding his wand.

"Fulgar Arcus!" yelled Harry as he slashed his wand in the direction of his enemy. A branch of lightning arced off from his wand, hitting Kay Gurr dead center in the stomach.

"Damn," muttered Kay, "guess, I'm going to have to step up my game. Ignis Bombardarum!" A huge ball of fire condensed in front of Kay's wand. He then jabbed his wand in Harry's direction.

"Aqua Bombardarum!" yelled Harry to counteract the fire spell. He jabbed his wand in the direction of the fire spell, which canceled it out. He then rushed at Kay with his sword.

"Damn. I hate swords," muttered Kay as he drew his Kodachi. "Alright, bring it on." The two then engaged in a wizarding-swordsmanship duel. Every time they separated their blades, they would fire another spell at each other. This kept going until Kay landed a cutting curse on Harry's left arm.

"Give up, you can't win," said Kay as he pointed his Kodachi at Harry's neck.

"Never," yelled Harry as he swung his sword, deflecting it away, and kicking Kay in the stomach, sending him flying. "If I can't beat you in a wizarding-swordsmanship duel, I guess I'll just use my swordsmanship!" Harry discarded his wand, drew his sheath before sheathing his sword. He then charged at Kay while dodging the spells that Kay was firing. He then attacked with the sheath, the sword still inside of it.

"What?" asked Kay surprised since he thought that Harry was going to draw his sword, as he got closer to him. Harry then spun on his heel as drew his sword from the sheath slashed his katana diagonally across Kay's stomach, drawing a lot of blood.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Style: Sōryūsen Ikazuchi," whispered Harry as he put his sheath back into the cloth that usually held it. He leaped back and held his sword in a ready position. "Do you surrender?" asked Harry with a serious look in his eyes. "If you don't you might lose a lot of blood."

"I will never surrender!" yelled Kay as he rushed at Harry with his Kodachi and wand. He kept on firing different spells silently. "I will not be defeated. Not to a first year student!" He continuously attacked with his wand, and defended whenever Harry attacked with his Katana.

"I guess I have no choice. I have to show this hidden secret that I have kept from even my own family. Now see the full extent of my MAGIC!" yelled Harry as he thrust his palm out at Matt, knocking him back into the dirt. Harry rushed at him with his Katana. Just as Kay got back up, Harry slashed his chest diagonally opposite of his previous wound, drawing even more blood.

|With the rest of the team|

"Did you know that he could do that?" Isabella asked Xavier.

"…Yes. He did it once in order to defeat me. Unfortunately, it also has some drawbacks. That technique, while very useful needs about 5 minutes to recharge(B)." This got a lot of gob smacked looks.

"What?" asked Xavier.

"You," said Isabella, "knew about these powers, yet you decided not to tell us?" Xavier whimpered in fear. This wasn't part of the plan.

"Because Harry asked me not to. I wasn't about to break his trust just like that. I'm not that kind of guy. But look, the match might be over soon. That Matt guy just collapsed."

|On the Quidditch pitch|

"Heh, you're pretty good," said Kay before falling on his face. Bagman looked at Kay for a second before starting his countdown.

"One."

"Two."

"Three." Kay's arms and legs twitched a bit.

"Four." Kay raised his head a little bit before reverting back to the original position.

"Five." Kay got onto his knees, but wavered a little bit.

"Six." Kay started to get onto one knee.

"Seven." Kay fell back down onto the ground when he tried to get all the way up.

"Eight." Kay just laid there without any hope of getting back up.

"Nine."

"Ten. And the match goes to Harry Potter of Salem!" yelled Bagman.

|In the Stands|

All the first years that were watching the match were in awe. A first year, just like them, went toe-to-toe with a 6th year student, and won. But even more amazing was the way that he used the sword and wand in conjunction with each other.

"Michael," whispered Hermione, "Do you know what that skill was? I've never seen anything like it."

"No, I don't. Even if Harry had told mum or dad, he would never tell me. He hates me, remember?"

"Fine. But I'm going to ask him after the match.

|On the Quidditch Pitch|

"And that is the conclusion of the semifinals," said Bagman, as all the officials who officiated the 50 preliminary matches appeared on the Quidditch Field, "The list of countries that have passed the Preliminaries is USA, Britain, Japan, China, Hungary, Netherlands, Cambodia… and South Korea. Tomorrow we will post the first match ups. Good luck to everyone who made it, and thanks

**A/N**

**(A) For how his sword is kept on his waist, think how Kenshin wears his sword.**

**(B) I know what you're all thinking. Pain from Naruto does that. And you are right. I based this ability off of Pain, but I made the delay longer to make it so that Harry does have some weaknesses.**


	10. Chapter 10

Ch. 10

|Right after the Preliminary Matches|

"Harry," yelled Lily when Harry came to see her after the prelims, "you did so well. But I need to ask you something." Harry nodded in fear. He had a feeling about what she was going to ask him.

"Why did you keep that magic technique a secret from us. It could have been dangerous!"

"But mum," protested Harry, "I did tell someone. I told the team captain. He said that as long as I use it responsibly, then nothing bad would come from using it. Besides, I didn't get hurt when I used it." Lily sighed and hugged Harry.

"Fine. Just use it responsibly. But, other than that, I just wanted to say good job. Your father couldn't be here because of an assignment at work and Rosie is busy playing with Astoria, the younger sister of Daphne Greengrass. Good job on getting past the prelims," said Lily with a smile. Then suddenly, Michael burst into the room with a lot of urgency.

"MOM! I'm so sorry!" yelled Michael.

"Michael Charles Potter, what is going on? Why are you apologizing to me? What did you do?" Michael looked at his mom with trepidation.

"Uh, I kind of made a really big bet. I bet that Hogwarts would be able to beat Salem or get further than Salem would. I guess that I kind of bet about 1000 galleons on Hogwarts getting further than Salem or beating Salem," said Michael with a nervous look on his face.

"You bet how much?" yelled Lily while Harry watched from the background.

"Uh, 1000 galleons. I'm so sorry mum!" Lily sighed.

"Alright, you're lucky that your father is an auror and makes enough money to cover the costs. But as punishment, you will not be flying at all during the summer. And I want nothing less than an acceptable on the end of the year report card. Understood?" Michael nodded frantically.

"Harry," said Michael, when he saw Harry standing off to the side, "Hermione wanted to talk to you. Would you be willing to answer some of her questions?"

"That depends entirely on the questions that she is going to ask. I will come see what questions she has," said Harry in a distant tone. The two brothers left for the castle to go find Hermione.

|Hogwarts Library|

"Hermione," called Michael, "I brought Harry. If you want to ask questions, now is the time." Hermione looked up from the book she was reading about wandless magic.

"Yes, I did have some questions. Harry, how did you do that shockwave technique?" asked Hermione as Michael left the library, "Was it wandless magic?"

"Oh, I see what this is. This is you trying to figure out how my technique works so that you can use it yourself. Well, it took me a while before I was able to use this technique, so I won't be telling you how to use this technique. Any other questions?" asked Harry.

"Uh, well I was wondering if you could tell me how you were able to use the elemental spell? I thought it was really hard to do those kind of spells (A)?" asked Hermione.

"They are really hard to do and I have no idea why, but using elemental spells are not that hard for me. If anything they are easier to use for me than other spells. Now, I have to go find something to eat. So good bye," said Harry as he stood up and strode out of the library to go find Headmistress Priya. As Harry walked through the hallways towards the Great Hall. Harry was Daphne Greengrass, whom he had met with and played with many times when he was younger.

"Hey Daph," said Harry as he sat down next to her, "Do you mind if I sit next to you?"

"No, I don't. By the way, you did great today. Not many people can boast that they beat a sixth year student while they were just a first year student. How did you do those spells?" said Daphne.

"What's with people and asking me how I do my magic?" asked Harry. "Don't ask me why, but for some reason it's always been easier for me to use elemental magic. As for the silent casting, I just had to practice it a whole lot before I got it down. I think it helped that I was already practicing magic before I left for Salem. I would steal my parent's wands and use them to practice casting silently." The rest of the Slytherin table was in awe.

"Tch. You probably got extra lessons because you were the brother of the boy-who-lived," said a blond haired first year.

"Shut up Malfoy!" yelled Daphne in an uncharacteristic slip of her ice queen mask. "Harry did not get lessons from anyone. Everything he learned was from reading books from his family library."

"Wow Daph, I didn't know you cared for me so much," said Harry when he heard Daphne defend him. Daphne blushed and mumbled something that sounded like, "Malfoy was being a dick and I couldn't let him get away with it."

"Harry," said an older Slytherin, "Why did you choose to sit at this table instead of with you brother?"

"Meh, I chose to sit here because I get see Daphne after quite a while, but also because me and my brother are not on the best of terms. Besides I want to see if what my family says about Slytherin is true. But enough talk, chow time!" said Harry as he happily dug into the food at the table make everyone in the vicinity snicker at his behavior.

|Later that night|

"…Yeah, it was awesome. I wish you could have been there," said Harry as he talked on the cell phone that the headmistress had loaned him. "How are you guys doing?"

"We're doing great," said Neville from over the phone, "But I need to go to bed now otherwise Helena and Rachael will kill me. Later." "Yeah, later," said Harry and he hung up on Neville. He then left his room to give the phone to the headmistress. As he laid on his bed, Harry thought about who they were going to face the next day. He decided to read up on the next attack of the Hiten Mitsurugi Style: Doryusen. Basically, all Harry had to do was channel some magical energy into his katana and swing the inside side through the ground at the target.

|Day of the 1st round|

"Alright," yelled Bagman as he and the other match officials stood on the Quidditch Field pitch, "The match ups will be displayed in the air. All teams look for your country and where you will be fighting!" Harry and the rest of the team, who were all in their dueling uniforms, looked and saw that they would be facing Japan on the Quidditch Field.

"Well," said Xavier, "are you guys ready for this? This will probably be one of the most challenging matches of the entire tournament. And Harry, don't rely as much on your sword style. They will probably have a counter to it as it was once their sword style. The only one who right now can take on some who uses the Hiten Mitsurugi style or the counter to it would be Professor Gabriel. Understood?" Harry nodded his understanding.

"What is the team formation, Captain?" asked Daniel.

"We'll go with the same order. I'll let you know after the match if I think that there should be any changes. Now let's go kick some Japanese butt!" The entire team cheered as they walked to the locker room for their captain's pre-match speech.

**A/N**

**(A) If I haven't made this clear, then I am sorry, but Elemental spells are the hardest kind of spells to do**

**Well , here you go. Now we have the match up between Japan and the US. This will decide whether Japan becomes a contender for the winner. I have already decided the winner of this match. If you want to choose who becomes the final winner of the tournament, go to my profile and vote on which country you want to win or message me or put in the review. Thanks.**

**-Airwatcher**


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Rant:

So right now, I have almost 200 people who have favorite this story and are following it, and close to 32,500 people viewing this story, yet I only have 75 reviews. What the fucking hell is up with that? I don't know about other authors, but I get more inspired to write when I have more reviews coming in. So if you want me to write faster, give me more reviews, and not just the common, "update sooner". I wish I had some actual things to improve on. Whenever I review a story that I like, I try to give something they could do better on or something they did good on. So there is my Author's Rant.

JAPAN vs. USA

|Quidditch Pitch Lockers, February 27th 1992|

"Alright everyone, we have trained hard for this. We are in the international dueling tournament. I want every single one of you to hold your head up high. If you walk off that pitch with a loss, I don't want it to be because you didn't give your all, but because he was a worthy opponent to lose to. Now who are we?" asked Xavier.

"USA!" yelled the entire dueling team. They then ran outside with their uniforms on.

|Quidditch Pitch|

"And here comes the USA team. Strider, Hcarb, Potter, Yedidovitch, Claran!" yelled Bagman as he announced the last names of the USA dueling team. The entire USA team ran out with their right fist in the air. "And here comes Japanese team from the academy of Japanese magic. Akiko Fujimoto, Akira Fujita, Enishi Nakano, Tetsuo Sugmoto, Mariko Hayashi! Now I will announce the line up for each team. I will announce the USA line up first. In the Senpo position, we have Strider. In the Jihou position, we have Hcarb. In the Chuuken position, we have Potter. In the Fukushou position, and the second in command, we have Yedidovith. And finally, in the Taishou position, and the captain, Claran! Now for the Japanese Lineup, in the Senpo position, we have Fujimoto. In the Jihou position, we have Fujita. In the Chuuken position, we have Nakano. In the Fukushou position, and the second in command, we have Sugmoto. And finally, in the Taishou position, and the captain, Hayashi! Now let's get this duel on the road. Strider, Fujimoto, approach the dueling circle." Both Isabella and Akiko approached the middle of the dueling circle. "BEGIN!" yelled Bagman when he saw both were ready. Isabella had drawn her Kodachi and the two duelists had engaged in wizarding-swordsman duel.

"Stupefy!" yelled Isabella.

"Incendio," yelled Akiko as she dodged Isabella's stunner and shot her spell at Isabella. Isabella was able to dodge it, but wasn't able to dodge the banishing curse that Akiko had sent right after her flame spell.

"Langlock!" yelled Isabella, effectively stopping Akiko from using her verbal spells because they were more powerful than nonverbal spells. At the same time, she used a nonverbal jell legs jinx, causing Akiko to fall over. Isabella walked over to Akiko. However, when she got to Akiko, she was blasted back by a blasting curse. Isabella cringed in pain before passing out.

"Winner: Akiko Fujimoto!" The entire Japanese team jumped up in cheers. Xavier walked over to Isabella, picked her up and walked over to the infirmary tent to get her some proper care. He then walked over to Jough and said, "Do your best," before sitting down.

"Would Hcarb and Fujita please approach the circle."

"Are you ready to lose, failure?" asked Akira.

"In your dreams, pretty boy," growled Jough.

"BEGIN!" yelled Bagman. Jough charged at Akira. Just as he got close, and Akira let off a spell, Jough did a soccer tackle style slide. As he reached the part where a guy's special part is, Jough used his sheathed wakazashi to whack the special part.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" yelled Akira as he dropped his wand, fell to the ground, and hold his private area. "What the fuck was that for? I didn't hit you in your private are or aim for it."

"IT doesn't matter, I am willing to do whatever it takes to win, even if I have to use a tactic that no one would normally use. Now time to finish this duel. Are you ready? I don't want to attack a person that is laying on the ground." Akira struggled to get up, but he managed to do it. He also drew his Nodachi. "I'm ready," said Akira as he leaned on his sword and aimed his wand at Jough.

"Okay. Let's go. I want to see Harry's battle real soon. He always makes his battle real interesting. And you really aren't that much of a fighter. Are you sure you guys are Japanese? Shouldn't you know some fancy sword style? Oh well," said Jough while shrugging his shoulders, "Confringo!" The curse hit Akira straight in the stomach. Akira flew back at least fifteen feet before landing on the ground. He stopped moving for a little bit before Bagman started the countdown.

"One." Akira didn't even move, although he was still breathing and awake.

"Two."

"Three." Akira tried to get back up, but he just fell all the way back down.

"Four."

"Five."

"Six."

"Seven." Akira was almost back up, before he fell flat on his face.

"Eight."

"Nine."

"Ten. And the winner is Jough Hcarb of Salem." The Salem team jumped up in cheers. They weren't out of the tournament. They still had a chance. Harry and Daniel just had to win the next two matches and they would be in the home stretch and have beaten the Japanese.

"Would Potter and Nakano please approach the middle of the dueling circle?"

"So," said Enishi, "you are the one who uses the Hiten Mitsurugi Style, huh?"

"Yes, what is it to you?" asked Harry as he stepped into the middle of the dueling circle.

"That style was going to become mine next, until your teacher, Gabriel, stole it from us. The headmaster was forced to give it to him. I will never forgive you for that!" Harry sighed.

"BEGIN!" yelled Bagman when he saw that both contestants were ready for battle. The two began unloading spell after spell at each other. Stunner, Blasting Curse, Cutting Curse, even the Conjuvictus Curse was used during the initial unloading of spells at each other.

"So why do you really want the Hiten Mitsurugi Style?" asked Harry.

"My ancestor was one of the Hiko Seijuro's. I wanted to learn the style of my ancestor, and then you took it away. So I had to settle for learning a counter to that sword style. Show me that you truly deserve to wield the Hiten Mitsurugi Style and that you aren't just some punk who got it because his teacher won it from another country!" yelled Enishi as he dodged a cutting curse from Harry.

"So, in other words, you lost the Hiten Mitsurugi Style, and now you are mad about it? I guess I'll just have to show you how proficient I am with it," said Harry as he rolled out of the way of a blasting curse. "Fulgar Arcus!" yelled Harry as he came out of the roll, slashing his wand in Enishi's direction. Volts of lightning hit Enishi straight in the stomach.

"ARGH!" yelled Enishi as he flew backwards into the sand.

"You bastard, I'm going to defeat you, with my _Watōjutsu_," yelled Enishi as he drew his tachi. "Now prepare to be defeated!" yelled Enishi as he rushed forward, while discarding his wand. Harry's eyes narrowed. 'I'm going to have to keep my wand if I'm going to win this. He obviously knows the counter to my Hiten Mitsurugi Style and has more experience than I do. I need ever advantage that I can get,' thought Harry.

"Hyōheki (A)!" yelled Harry as he pointed his wand at the ground right in front of Enishi, halting Enishi's charge. "Kōri tsukisasu(B)," said Harry as he jabbed his wand in the direction the ice, causing ice spikes to grow out of the wall, and try to impale Enishi, who leaped back at the last second. Harry rushed over the wall and swung his sword down at Enishi. CLANG! Harry's sword was met with Enishi's sword.

"It's going to take a lot more than that to defeat me!"

"Good thing I still have my wand then," said Harry as he pointed his at Enishi's stomach. "Suiryoku(C)," said Harry. Enishi was thrown back at least 10 feet.

"I will beat you," said Enishi as he struggled to his feet.

"No, you won't," said Harry, as he pocketed his wand and closed in on Enishi with his sheathed sword. Enishi raised his blade to block, but was surprised when Harry attacked with his sheath after he had used his blade, which had been blocked by Enishi's blade. "Hiten Mitsurugi Battoujutsu: Soryusen. This duel is over. You can barely move your arm. And your wand is too far for you to go get. Surrender," said Harry as he pointed the point of his blade at the throat of Enishi.

"I surrender," said Enishi with shame. The entire US team screamed with cheers.

|In the stands|

"Pup's grown so much, don't you think, Prongs?" asked Sirius from the top of the stands.

"Yeah. I just regret favoring Michael instead of giving them both equal love. And Michael now has an inflated ego, like I did. But Harry seems to be pulling more than his weight so I am happy. I think it was a good choice to let Harry go to Salem. Lily would have loved to be here, but St. Mungo's called her in. What do you think Remus?"

"He really has grown. I don't think I would recognize the shy boy that we all saw when he was a baby. He really has grown. I hope that they win this tournament."

|Quidditch Pitch|

"Would Yedidovitch and Sugmoto please approach the center of the dueling circle!" yelled Bagman. Both Daniel and Tetsuo walked towards the middle of the circle.

"So Yedidovitch, are you ready to lose. I'm not like my teammates. I never lose," said Sugmoto.

"Well, we'll just see won't we?" replied Daniel without even making an expression.

"BEGIN!" yelled Bagman. Daniel covered the entire dueling circle in smoke.

"What is this?" yelled Sugmoto, "Fight me like a man, not like a coward!"

"It doesn't matter how I fight, as long as they are within the rules and I am able to advance to the next round," came Daniel's disembodied voice.

|With the Salem team|

"Wow, Daniel is the worst person for a guy who likes straight up combat. Daniel will be the one to strike from the shadow," said Harry as he watched the battle.

"Yes, I agree. Daniel has this duel in the bag. We are on our way to the next round," said Isabella, "and by the way, you did good with that Enishi guy. I forgot to tell you that."

"Gee, thanks Isabella," said Harry while rubbing the back of his head embarrassedly.

|On the Quidditch Pitch|

"Stupefy," came Daniel's voice. Suddenly, stunners from all directions were fired at Tetsuo. Tetsuo started to dodge the stunners, but soon he wasn't able to dodge any of the many stunners. He was hit by at least two stunners, before he went flying. Miraculously for Tetsuo, he was able to stand back up.

"Fine, if that's the way you want to play, Kasai novu~aburasuto!" yelled Tetsuo as he pointed his wand in the air. However before he could fire it, Daniel knocked the wand out of his hand with his Jian before disappearing into the smoke again.

"Damn it! Now you stop my spell be hitting my wand hand? That is dishonorable!" This time, silence was the only answer that Tetsuo got. Luckily for Tetsuo, he was able to find his wand. "Take this. Kaze geiru," yelled Tetsuo. A blast of wind was shot out of Tetsuo's wand and he spun in a 360 degree circle to get rid of the smoke. Although it was a bit too late. Daniel appeared right in front of Tetsuo, before slashing upwards, sending Tetsuo flying. He then pointed both his wand and his sword at Tetsuo's neck.

"Surrender and you won't die," said Daniel in a deathly calm voice.

"I surrender," said Tetsuo.

"Winner: Daniel Yedidovith. Winner of this duel: Salem, USA!" The entire crow cheered for them, even the Japanese team cheered for them. After exchanging hand shakes, Enishi walked up to Harry and said, "Hey Harry, do you live in the US?"

"No, I live here in England. Why?"

"I was hoping that we could get together over the summer. See, I live here in England. So does Nakano and Fujimoto. So how about it? Want to become friends?" asked Enishi.

"You bet," said Harry, "But you do realize I'm only a first year right?"

"So are we. I'll see you later, k?" said Enishi as he walked away. The 25 judges appeared in the Quidditch Pitch.

"Everyone," yelled Bagman, "The countries that have passed the 1st round are North Korea, South Korea USA, England, China, Australia…, and Hungary! Congratulations to everyone who got past the first round, and good luck next time to everyone who didn't. See you tomorrow for the 2nd round matches!" The teams then changed and went back up to Hogwarts.

"Harry," said James as Harry was about to enter the great hall. Harry turned around to see his father.

"Dad. I thought you wouldn't be able to make it. Mum said that you were busy with work," said harry as hugged his father.

"Yeah, but I was able to get a break for today and tomorrow. I'll bring your sister tomorrow. She really wanted to see you duel. Now go eat. I just wanted to congratulate you. Oh, and Moony and Padfoot wanted me to say good job. They had to leave right after the match. Now go eat," said James.

"Thanks, Dad, this mean a lot, coming from you." Harry then went inside the great hall and sat down with Daphne and began to eat.

**A/N**

**So here you go. If anyone was wondering why Japan got taken down from the poll, here is the reason. So right now it looks like Australia is winning, with China just 3 votes behind them. So I have a question for everyone. Who do you want to win, Hogwarts or Salem? PM or review to tell me. An**

**(A) Ice Wall**

**(B) Ice Impale**

**(C) Thrust**


	12. Chapter 12

|Quidditch Pitch Lockers, February 28th 1992|

"Now time for the second round of the international dueling tournament. Now time to see who will face who?" said Bagman as he waved his and the matches appeared. Harry smiled when he saw that Salem was facing Hogwarts.

|In the stands|

"Alright," said Eric, "this is the moment of truth. We will see who will be giving up their money base on who wins. You will give up your money for a Salem win or I will give up my money for a Hogwarts. Get ready to lose your money."

"The same could be said of you," replied Michael. "Hogwarts will win this. GO WOOD!" yelled Michael.

|On the Quidditch Pitch|

"AN here comes the USA team. Isabella Strider, Jough Hcarb, Harry Potter, Daniel Yedidovitch, and Xavier Claran! Yelled Bagman as the USA team ran out of the lockers with their fists in the air. "And here comes the English from right here at Hogwarts. Cho Chang, Angelina Johnson, Cedric Diggory, Marcus Flint, and Oliver Wood!

Now I will announce the line up for each team. I will announce the USA line up first. In the Senpo position, we have Isabella Strider. In the Jihou position, we have Jough Hcarb. In the Chuuken position, we have Harry Potter. In the Fukushou position, and the second in command, we have Daniel Yedidovith. And finally, in the Taishou position, and the captain, Xavier Claran! Now for the English Lineup, in the Senpo position, we have Cho Chang. In the Jihou position, we have Angelina Johnson. In the Chuuken position, we have Cedric Diggory. In the Fukushou position, and the second in command, we have Marcus Flint. And finally, in the Taishou position, and the captain, Oliver Wood! Now would Isabella Strider and Cho Chang please approach the middle of the dueling circle?" Both Isabella and Marcus approached the middle of the dueling circle.

"Ready to go down Strider?" asked Cho.

"No, you should be prepared to crying home to mommy," replied Isabella with a glare.

"BEGIN!" yelled Bagman. Cho shot a bunch of stunners in a wide arc at Isabella. Isabella responded by rolling underneath the stunners and let loose a barrage of blasting curses at Cho.

"Protego!" yelled Cho to stop the blasting curses. "Confringo!" yelled Cho, right after the blasting curses stopped. Isabella was forced to roll to the side to dodge the curse.

"Bombardo!" yelled Isabella as she came out of the roll. "Stupefy!" she yelled again after the bombardo spell created dust, which masked her spell. She smiled to herself when she heard Cho hit the ground. She then silently drew her Kodachi and used the disillusion spell on herself to render herself invisible. All was going along to plan. She was going to slip behind Cho, put her wand to Cho's head, while her sword would be pressed against Cho's neck. Unfortunately, Cho was able to see Isabella, and fired a very powerful Incendio, forcing Isabella to drop the disillusion spell and dodge.

"You won't win that easily," growled Cho. "Hogwarts may not teach us the best, but I still have the training of a Chinese 5th year student in addition to my Hogwarts learning. That is more than enough to win against you."

"Good," replied Isabella with a smirk, "I don't want this to be too easy."

"It won't," replied Cho as she drew her jian. "I am the only one of my team that uses swords, so this will be the best battle of the entire duel. HAH!" Cho charged with her sword in her right hand, and wand in her left hand. When the two witches clashed with their swords, they immediately got into a sword lock. While they tried to gain dominance over the sword lock, both were casting spells at the other.

"Stupefy!"

"Confringo."

"Bombardo!"

"Incendio."

"Relashio!" Finally, Isabella was able to push Cho back, and gain a slash across Cho's stomach. Isabella followed this up with a bunch of stunners, leg locks, fire spells, and blasting curses. Cho was able to dodge most of them, getting only a few minor injuries in the exchange.

"My turn," said Cho, "Expulso!" The spell hit the ground, sending Isabella flying towards the wall.

"It's not going to be so easy," growled Isabella as she grit her teeth. "Yeongi Pogtan (A)." A huge cloud of smoke surrounded the entire dueling circle. Isabella then rushed towards Cho's general direction. "Hi no ya," whispered Isabella as she pointed her wand in Cho's direction. At least 100 arrows that were made of fire formed and were launched towards Cho. Cho, barely sensing the danger rolled out of the way of 55 of the arrows, but was still hit by the other 45 arrows of fire. As the smoke cleared, the crowd could see that Cho was nearly beaten. She was on her last leg.

"Damn you," growled Cho as she clutched onto her wand arm, which was covered in holes from the fire arrows piercing the arm. She then lifter her arm and pointed it at the sky. "This is my final spell. Pòhuài xìng liúxīngyǔ (B)!" A beam of light flew up into the sky. The clouds began to form and thunder rumbled. Suddenly meteors on fire began raining down on the arena. "This is my ultimate spell," yelled Cho.

"Antima śīlḍa (C)!" yelled Isabella as she arced her wand from the ground over her head and back to the ground. The fire meteors hit the shield like nothing Isabella had ever felt before. It took all her will power to keep the shield up.

"It-'s o-ve-r," stuttered Cho after the spell ended. "You win, American." Cho then fell over unconscious.

"AND THE WINNER IS ISABELLA STRIDER OF SALEM!" yelled Bagman as he pointed in Isabella's direction. The entire crowd cheered, well except the Hogwarts supporters. "And now time for the next match, Jough Hcarb of Salem facing Angelina Johnson of Hogwarts." Both contestants of the match approached the middle of the field. "Are both contestants ready?" Both Angelina and Jough nodded their head. "Then let the match begin!" Jough started off by shooting a blasting curse at Angelina, which caught her right in the stomach. Angelina was immediately sent flying towards the edge of the arena.

"Damn you," growled Angelina before shooting an overpowered stunners at Jough. Jough just bobbed and weaved between the shots that Angelina was shooting (D).

"Expulso," whispered Jough as be dodged the spells, making the spell hit Angelina go flying again. "Give it up, Johnson. You don't have what it takes to beat me. If I can go head-to-head with Harry, then you have no chance in hell at beating me."

"Shut up!" yelled Angelina. "I'll beat you, no matter what it takes. I promised everyone that I would win, so that's what I am going to do. You are going to go down! Reducto Maximo!" The overpowered reducto flew towards Jough at speeds so fast that Jough knew he wouldn't be able to dodge.

"Protego," whispered Jough, blocking the spell. "It's time I ended this little dance." He then drew his Miao Dao, a Chinese two-handed saber. "Chinese Sword Style: First Dance: Shǎncún shuākǎ (E)!" A moment later, Jough appeared right behind Angelina, his sword behind him, with wisps of pure magic rising from the sword into the sky. "It's over," whispered Jough as he sheathed his sword in the sheath strapped to his back.

"WINNER OF THIS MATCH IS JOUGH HCARAB FROM SALEM!" The entire Salem team jumped with joy. "AND THE NEXT MATCH IS BETWEEN HARRY POTTER OF SALEM AND CEDRIC DIGGORY OF HOGWARTS!" Both competitors approached the center of the field.

"Hey Potter," said Diggory, "I hope you don't mind me kicking your butt." Harry smiled in response.

"Well first you have to defeat me. Then you can say sorry. Unfortunately for you, that won't happen!"

"BEGIN!" yelled Bagman. Harry rushed towards Cedric forming a sword of fire on the arm that was holding the wand. He then jumped in the air and slashed at Cedric. Cedric dodged out of the way and unleashed a blast of water, sending Harry flying.

"Rapidus Stupefy!" yelled Harry as he got up and started shooting stunners at Cedric, who was forced to run to escape the onslaught. When he saw he was going to reach Harry, he was about to jab his wand at Harry to release a spell. However, Harry used his special ability to throw Cedric backwards. "pluvia procella ignis (F)!" yelled Harry as he pointed his wand at the sky. Just like when the sky darkened when Cho, when Harry shot the spell at the sky, it also darkened, before raining fire onto Cedric. Cedric dodged and used shields to prevent himself from being hit by the fire. The Rain Storm of Fire spell, however, was only a distraction for Harry to set up his next spell.

"Kaminari no kami, anata no teki o uchitaosu. Konton no buki ni naru. Ima sugu buttobase (G)! A bunch of lightning bolts gathered in the sky before striking the ground. This time, Cedric wasn't able to dodge completely. Cedric's body lit up as he was hit by lightning. But Cedric endured and yelled, "Fulgar Amicus," as he pointed his wand at Harry. The lightning was about to hit Harry, but he started dodging, rolling and avoiding the bolts of lightning that Cedric was redirecting at him.

"Kaminari Būmu (F)!" Harry then jabbed his wand in Cedric's direction creating a sound shockwave. This sent Cedric flying through the air. Harry then ran at Cedric, while drawing his sword. "Doryusen!" yelled Harry as Cedric started to get up. Cedric was sent flying again, but this time, Harry was there where Cedric landed.

"Give up, Cedric," said Harry as he pointed the point of his sword at Cedric's neck.

"Fine," said Cedric, "I give up."

"AND THE WINNER IS HARRY POTTER OF SALEM! AND THE WINNER OF THIS DUEL IS SALEM!" The entire team cheered as Bagman announced the winners of the duel.

|In the stands|

"NO!" yelled Michael, "I lost all that money!"

"Yep, you did," replied Eric, "so pay up. Let's go to the lockers and distribute the money."

|At the lockers|

"Hey sis," said Eric when he saw Isabella.

"Eric, what are you doing here?"

"Well, Harry's brother and I had a little bet on whether Salem would get farther than Hogwarts. I won so I get the money, but 15% of the money goes to you guys," said Eric as he pointed to himself and Harry's brother.

"Okay. Xavier, Jough, Daniel, Harry, get over here. My little brother just won a bet and we get 15% of the money that he won." All the members of the Salem dueling team then got 150 galleons each.

"See ya, big sis. I'm going back to the school," said Eric before he and Michael went back to the school.

"Alright guys, we are doing well," said Xavier after the entire team was done changing. "Tomorrow will probably be our toughest match so far. The only reason that we had such an easy time getting past this round was because we were facing Hogwarts. Isabella was the one who had the hardest match. I want you guys to remember to not become overconfident, understood?"

"Yes captain!" yelled the rest of the team.

"Captain," said Isabella, "I don't know if this is the best choice, but I think that Harry should take my position in the Senpo position, and I will take the Chuuken position."

"That is an interesting suggestion. Why?" asked Xavier.

"In all of our matches so far, Harry has always calmly and methodically been able to defeat every single opponent that they have faced, but I have lost one. I believe that Harry will be able to get the team up, since he has more of a chance of winning."

"Interesting, but I think you'll do fine. I put Harry in the Chuuken _because _of his ability to win many of his matches. Now let's go get some rest." Harry and the rest went back to their tents before falling asleep.

**A/N**

**And that's it. Chapter 12 of American Harry Potter is done. This is my Christmas present to all of you. MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**(A) Smoke Bomb **

**(B) Destructive Meteor Storm**

**(C) Ultimate Shield**

**(D) Think Luffy when he was dodging the bullets that the New Fishman Pirates**

**(E) Flash Swipe**

**(F) Rain Storm of Fire**

**(G) God of lightning, strike down your enemies. Become the weapon of Destruction. Now Strike!**

**(F) Thunder Boom**


	13. Chapter 13

|Hogwarts February 28th 1992|

"…Let the feast begin," said a disheartened Dumbledore, as he had lost a bet to Headmistress Priya, losing 200 galleons.

"So Dumbledore," said Priya, "What do you think of Salem's chance to win this?"

"I would say that they probably will lose their next match," replied Dumbledore.

"Why is that?" asked Priya with a raised eyebrow.

"In the next match, they will facing one of three countries. Australia, China, and Hungary. All three of them are strong in their own right. I'm not saying that your team is weak. They just don't have the experience and power. For example, Isabella Strider compared to Xeng Fung of the Chinese team. If your team keeps the same formation, then if Salem faces the Chinese, she will face Xeng Fung. He specializes in Transfiguration and has the unique ability to draw out the length of a match. If Strider were to face him, she would lose because she isn't good with long matches, due to fact that she always ends her matches quickly."

"Yes, but that is one member," argued Priya.

"True, but your entire team so far has been ending the match as quickly as possible. Hitting hard and fast. The Chinese would hit hard, but drag out the match, making your members tired. Understand?"

"Yeah. But it is useless to argue on something that w don't have any control over. We'll just have to watch carefully."

|With Harry at the Gryffindor Table|

"So," said Fred, "You are a lover of pranks as well?"

"Of course. And should I be correct in thinking that you have the Marauder's map as well?" Shock was evident on both George and Fred's faces.

"How do you know about the marauder's map?" asked Fred.

"Let me reintroduce myself. I am Harry James Potter, son of Prongs, Godson of Padfoot and Moony, and hater of Wormtail."

"Why would you hate Wormtail?" asked Fred.

"You may also know him by another name: Peter Pettigrew." Anger was etched into the twin's faces.

"Well, heir of the Marauder's, what is it that you need?"

"OH nothing. Just wondering if you would make the boy-who-lived life here at Hogwarts a living hell."

"And why should we do that for you?" asked George.

"I could give you a journal on all of the Marauder's pranks," replied Harry, while holding a little journal in front of the twin's faces. The twins gingerly took it, and started reading it.

"You would give this to us?" asked a shocked George.

"But of course. If it is not for my own benefit, then it is for the sake of helping my fellow pranksters. We should stick together, don't you think?"

"Amen to that. Well, then we welcome you into the circle of pranksters. This summer, we will become animagus, to become the next generation of Marauders."

"Aye. But we have another brother at Salem, Neville Longbottom, my pranking partner-in-crime."

"Then he shall become one of us," replied Fred. "Do you still have a copy of this?" asked George as he pointed to the journal.

"OF course I do. My dad has the original. I made three copies. One for myself, one for Neville, and over the holidays, one for you two." Gratefulness was evident in the eyes of the Twins.

"Excuse me," said a voice. Harry looked behind him to see a redheaded girl.

"Hey Susan," said Harry with a smile. Susan was a close friend of Neville, and Harry would spend time with her whenever she was at Neville's house. He sometimes even went over to her house to play with her, Neville, and Hannah Abott.

"Hey Harry. Would you like to come sit with Hannah and I?"

"Sure. You guys don't mind?" said Harry, looking at Fred and George.

"Of course…"

"…not. Go be…"

"…With your friends," said George and Fred. Harry got up and walked with Susan over to the Hufflepuff table.

"So how is Neville?" asked Hannah when Harry sat down at the table and grabbed some food to eat.

"He's doing great. He got some of the best grades on our midterms. Of course, I scored higher than him, but that's to be expected," said Harry in his fake arrogant tone.

"Harry, don't even try to be arrogant," said Susan, shaking her head, "You can't do it right."

"Oh darn," joked Harry. "I hoped that I could be as arrogant as my brother." This got laughs from everyone around him.

"I don't think that is even possible," said Cedric, who Harry found out was a Hufflepuff.

"I guess you're right. Ne, Cedric, why didn't Hogwarts teach you how to use a sword? After all, swords are one of the two things that are allowed for a dueling match."

"Well, according to Dumbledore, they are too dangerous, and students shouldn't be learning how to use a sword. He thinks students shouldn't be learning how to kill."

"Well, that's what I am doing," replied Harry, getting strange looks. "What?"

"Well, you just admitted to learning how to kill," said Hannah.

"But that's because it is the creed of my sword style. The Hiten Mitsurugi Style. It is a Japanese sword style, created during the time of Samurai and predated the Tokugawa Shogunate, where one of its most famous users became famous and was the one who turned the tide in favor of the imperialists. The creed is this. 'With this sword I protect. With this sword, I favor neither side. With this sword, I take the lives of those with a guilty conscious,'" said Harry.

"Wow. How did you get the scrolls for the sword style?" asked Cedric.

"The person who creates all the swords for the school, Gabriel. He apparently won it a few years ago, and is letting me learn it."

"Whoa. That is one ultra powerful sword style," said Hannah in awe. "What about Neville? What kind of sword style does he use?"

"His sword style is opposite of mine. IT is called the Kamiya Kasshin Sword Style, 'the sword that protects'," said Harry. "However, one fundamental rule is that killing is forbidden. Our defense teacher, Arashi Ikaze, gave this sword style to him. Arashi-sensei is the heir to the Kamiya Kasshin Sword Style."

"Damn, Salem does seem like a much better school," muttered Cedric.

"I had to apply to get in. You probably could, but I wouldn't advise it," said Harry.

"Why not?" asked Hannah.

"Well, for Cedric he'd have to catch up on swordsmanship and a lot of other subjects. But for you two, it would be easier. You still would probably have to go to summer school." Susan and Hannah looked at each other and nodded.

"We are so transferring schools," said Hannah and Susan at the same time, while Cedric was muttering something along the lines, "Why didn't I find out about this sooner?" Soon enough, dinner and the team and Headmistress Priya went to sleep in the magical tents provided by Hogwarts.

"…sweet. I saw Hannah and Susan today. They both told me to say hello. I followed you advice and shared a little info on our respective sword styles. How are things back at Salem?"

"Okay. Rachael and Helena, well more Rachael than Helena wants to know about your new ability. You know the one that can control gravity."

"Oh. That was a new ability that I discovered over the holidays. And I think that Hannah and Susan might be transferring when they heard about the different subjects taught at Salem."

"That would be awesome," replied Neville. "I can't wait to see them again. I got to see them briefly over the holidays, but not that long."

"Yeah. Well, I need to get some sleep Neville. I think we'll be coming back soon. A country goes back to their home country when they lose. That's why only Hungary, Australia, and China are still here. It's amazing that we have even made it to the semi-finals. Wait, actually I take that back. We'll probably have to face the other team that loses if we lose to determine who gets third place."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Maybe I'll be able to join next year," said Neville.

"That would be awesome," said Harry. "G'night." Harry turned off the magical cell phone and got into bed and went to bed.

|Quidditch Pitch: February 29th 1992|

"Hello everyone," said Bagman. "Here are two final matches before the finals. Now let's see who will be facing who!" Bagman shot four sparks into the air. The four sparks started to reveal the letters of the country that would face off. Finally, it showed USA vs. China and Hungary vs. Australia.

"And China vs. USA will take place here, and Hungary vs. Australia will take place at the Black Lake Stadium. Let the two duels begin!" Everyone in crowd cheered. The two teams that would be dueling at the Quidditch Pitch stepped onto the Quidditch Pitch.

"And here is the USA team from Salem. In the Senpo position, we have Isabella Strider. In the Jihou position, we have Jough Hcarb. In the Chuuken position, we have Harry Potter. In the Fukushou position, and the second in command, we have Daniel Yedidovith. And finally, in the Taishou position, and the captain, Xavier Claran! And now the Chinese Team from the Chinese Academy of Magick. In the Senpo position, we have Xeng Fung. In the Jihou position, we have Xing Zhao. In the Chuuken position, we have Yan Chang. In the Fukushou position, and the second in command, we have Keith Zun. And finally, in the Taishou position, and the captain, Jack Ward!"

"Now, let the match, begin! Xeng Fung and Isabella Strider, approach the center of the Dueling Arena." Both the contestants were in their dueling uniform. The Chinese dueling uniform was Silver with a blue outline.

"Let's have a good match, alright?" said the Chinese teenage male.

"Of course. I always hate doing trash talk," replied Isabella.

"BEGIN!" yelled Bagman.

"Stupefy," whispered Isabella. She then started to wordlessly cast many different spells, from Confringo to Bombardo to Diffindo. All these spells were cast at Isabella wordlessly. Xeng, however, was able to dodge every single one of them and respond with counter fire.

"Confringo," whispered Xeng, sending a curse right at where Isabella was going to be, sending her flying at the wall behind her. "Stupefy!" The spell was about to hit Isabella, when she cursed herself, sending her even lower into the wall, but dodging the spell.

"Relashio!" shouted Isabella. She followed it up with a wordless fire whip spell and a fire and water arrow spell.

"Hé de huǒ!" yelled Xeng as he made an arc over his head in Isabella's direction. A river of fire spouted out of the ground and rushed towards Isabella, who rolled to the side and yelled, "Chikyū no Surabu wa, jōshō to fīrudo o kabā (B)!" The earth rumbled and the earth smothered the river of fire.

"No matter. I will still beat you in the end. Xiāofáng xīn yuè bō C)," yelled Xeng as he made an arc with his wand, sending an arc of fire at Isabella.

"You seem to love fire spells, don't you," muttered Isabella. Ishi no Surabu, araizu (D)," whispered Isabella, made a rising up motion with her wand, making a huge rectangular stone slab to rise and block the attack.

|With the rest of the team|

"What are her chances of winning, captain?" asked Harry as he watched the battle.

"Low. I can tell what her opponent is trying to do. His strategy is to wear her down, and then take her down hard. I don't know if she will even win," said Xavier, surprising the rest of the team.

"Captain! How could you say that?" asked Daniel. Xavier just shrugged.

"It's not like I'm lying. I'm just stated the facts," said Xavier. Harry just nodded in agreement.

"Daniel," said Harry, "I agree with Xavier. She is getting worn down. Look at her, her breath has already become ragged." The team took a look at Isabella. Indeed, she was already breathing heavily, while the male Chinese did not even look winded.

|With Isabella|

"Chikyū supiāzu (E)," yelled Isabella, while jabbing her wand in Xeng's direction. About 10 spears shot out of the ground towards Xeng.

"Nice attempt, however," whispered Xeng, Huǒzhù(G)!" A huge pillar of fire erupted out of the ground around Xeng, destroying the spears.

'Damn,' thought Isabella, 'He's pushing me so that he will have the advantage as he isn't tired at all, and I'm tired and on my last leg. I am going to lose. But I will go down fighting!' "Kussaku-fū no dangan (H)," yelled Isabella. She pointed her wand at Xeng. A huge cone shaped drill made out of wind formed around Isabella, before she jabbed her wand at Xeng. Xeng was unprepared for this and was tossed backwards into the wall, as the drill of wind continued to attack his chest.

"I won't lose. Huǒyàn píngzhàng (I)," growled Xeng. A barrier of fire appeared on his chest, stopping the drill. He then diverted the drill into the ground. "This battle is over! Pòhuài xìng liúxīngyǔ (J)!" shouted Xeng as he pointed his wand at the sky. "You may have faced this spell before, but Cho Chang is not a master of this spell. While she is my student, she has yet to master this spell! I am the one who taught her everything she knows!" The meteors that came crashing down onto Isabella were three times the size of the meteors that Cho had been able to produce. And there were 10 that she had to defend against.

"PROTEGO MAXIMA!" roared Isabella, generating the hugest shield that she could make. However, it was all in vain because after three of the meteors, her shield crumbled. The remaining seven hit her, and injured her severely.

"Winner of this match: Xeng Fung!" Xeng Fung walked over to Isabella and picked her up and walked to Xavier, who had ran over to her and handed Isabella to him.

"Thank you," said Xavier.

"She would have done the same if I had been that badly injured, I'm sure." Xavier took Isabella to the medical tent while Bagman announced the next match.

"Xing Zhao and Jough Hcarb please approach the middle of the dueling center," said Bagman. Both contestants approached the middle.

"Let's have a good battle," said Jough.

"Yes, let's have a good battle," said Xing as she smiled at Jough.

"Begin!"

"Diffindo," whispered Jough and Xing at the same time, while both ducked. Jough drew his Miao Dao and held it in his right hand with a one-handed grip and his wand in his left hand.

"Róng huǒ zhī qiú chūshǒu(K)," shouted Xing as she started shooting spheres of molten magma towards Jough. Using his sword, Jough deflected some of the magma, while also shooting many different spells.

"Dasutoburasuto(L)," said Jough as did an underhand arc at Xing, blinding her. He then holstered his wand and closed in on Xing. "Chinese Sword Style: First Dance: Shǎncún shuākǎ!" He reappeared behind Xing. Xing, however, had her own Miao Dao out, and only a shallow laceration from her chest to her right shoulder.

"Pēnquán(M)," whispered Xing, washing the dust out of her eyes. "You're not the only one who has a Miao Dao," she said as she too holstered her wand. "Let's see who's the better swordsman." The two fighters started trading blows. High slash, into a overhead slash. Jump back, thrust, and spin on the heel towards the outside, slashes towards the neck. Duck. For about ten minutes, both the contestants were involved in a deadly dance, before Jough, made a slip up. He overextended in an attack, and pulled back. Suddenly Xing was on the attack attacking from all sides. Jough was on the defensive, and eventually Xing broke through sending him to the ground. She stepped on both his arms and put her knee on his stomach and put the edge of her blade against his neck.

"Give up?" asked Xing with a steeled glint in here eyes.

"Yes. You win, Chinese Warrior," replied Jough with a smile. "That was a great fight. Thank you. Only the captain and Harry can push me that far." The two got up and went to their respective team.

"Sorry captain," said Jough when he got back to the bench. "I caused us to lose."

"It doesn't matter," said Harry, causing all of them to look at Harry. "We didn't come here just to win. Sure that would be an added benefit, but we came here to do our best and show everyone what we're made of, and lastly, have fun. You had fun didn't you?" Jough nodded. "Then we accomplished what we needed to. Besides, we can always get third place by facing the loser of the Hungary/Australia match."

"Yan Chang and Harry Potter, please approach the middle of the dueling circle," said Bagman.

"You ready, Mr. Potter?"

"I don't know. But let's have a fun match. Even if I lose, I want this to be a match that I can remember. Agreed?"

"Agreed. We will make this a match to remember. Harry Potter, make me fight to the fullest."

"Aye, I will do that."

"Begin!"

"Hi no ya (N)," whispered Harry as he jumped back, jabbing at Yan. He then rolled to the side to dodge the huge rock slab that was thrown at him by Yan. "Genshi-kan faiāburasuto(O)," said Harry, forming a huge ball of fire and throwing it into the sky, and then rushing at Yan. The ball of fire then dissolved into multiple fire balls, that shot at Yan, keeping him busy, while wordlessly used a spell. The spell caused ice to grow out of the ground where Yan was, making him dodge around the field.

"Gǔntàng de shuǐ bàozhà (P)," whispered Yan, firing boiling water. Harry dodged by jumping over it, using the agility that came with learning the Hiten Mitsurugi Style. He appeared above Yan with his katana drawn, and stabbed down, intending to impale Yan. Yan rolled backwards, and yelled, "Hé shēng néng(Q)!" Harry was then sent flying, but he landed on his feet and holstered his wand.

"Now witness my full strength. SUMMON!" A 4 ft. staff made of ebonywith a sapphire focus stone grew out of the ground. Compared to his 5 ft. stature, it was the perfect height. Harry slammed the staff on the ground, sending a shockwave, knocking Yan backwards.

"I though no one couyld use a staff. How are you using a staff?"

"Well…" said Harry as he remembered when he crafted the staff over the holidays.

_It was December 27__th__ and Harry was at his desk, with a 4 ft. long ebony____with about a one inch____radius. He also had a cloudy blue sapphire in a box. He grabbed a knife and started taking off the protruding branches, and imbuing it with three cores: a feather from the Potter Family Phoenix, Dawn, the blood of a unicorn, freely given collected from a unicorn he saw in the wild on one of his excursion into the forest to the south of Potter Manor, and his own blood. Once the cores were imbedded into the staff, Harry went about smoothing it with sandstone, so that the staff would be smooth, but kept it's natural shape. Finally, Harry carved out a place at the top of the staff for the sapphire focal, which was very oddly shaped (L). All in all it took him about 5 hours to craft. Now all he had to do was let it bask in the light of a full moon for an entire night…_

"…I crafted it myself. And there was nothing in the rules about no staffs."

"True. Let's continue," said Yan. Harry swung his staff in an arc, unleashing a huge arc of fire, and then jumping into the air with both his sword and staff in hand. Yan countered with his wand and Jian. Harry's sword clashed with Yan's, while Yan ducked the jabbing of Harry's staff, and Harry dodging Yan's spell fire. Eventually, Harry was getting worn out so much, that he could barely stand. Dueling with Yan had really taken its toll.

"This has been a fun fight," said Harry. "Now I use my final spell. **[****Goddess of the Heavens, God of Hell, Lend me your power. God of Hell through the cracks in the earth, let your black flames of hell erupt and burn my enemy. Goddess of the Heavens, send down your holy flames so that I may stop this battle and find peace****] **(R)," changed Harry as he slammed his staff on the ground. Huge cracks in the ground appeared around Yan and black flames rose out of it, and flew at Yan, who kept it at bay with his own fire spell. But it was not to be, as the holy flames descended and a huge explosion occurred. When the smoke from the explosion cleared, it showed Yan still barely standing.

"Heh, you win," said Harry, before falling down face first, and his staff disappearing back into the earth.

"Winner: Yan Chang. Winner of this match: Chinese Academy of Magick." Xavier again rushed to Harry, but like with Isabella, Yan Chang had picked him up and given him to Xavier.

"Thank you."

"Xavier," said Yan, "Both of us know that this is the last year we are participating in this tournament for our schools. We are both seventh years and will go into the real world next year. Train him. Take him under your wing and make him into the greatest wizard that this world has seen. And, I wish to give him **that **sword." Xavier's eyes widened.

"Yan, you'd be willing to part with that katana? It's been in your family for generations. The sword of the Jade Emperor of Japan, you'd be willing to part with it?"

"If he can draw it out of its sheath, yes. But if not, I'll give him one of the named blades that our family has collected. No one has pushed me to this extent before, not even you. HE truly will become the future of the magical world. He isn't the brother of the boy-who-lived anymore. He's Harry Potter, one of the greatest magic users."

"Yeah. We're out of this. I'm giving up against whoever won the Australia/Hungary match. With both Isabella and Harry out of it, we don't have a chance."

"I understand. I'll see you over the summer." Both of them walked in opposite directions. Xavier put Harry in the medical tent and then walked out to find Bagman so that he could give up. However, the Hungary team captain was already there.

"I understand that you are the Salem team captain," she said. Xavier nodded. "Well, congratulations on you win. All of my team members are out, including myself. We're just too injured to fight tomorrow."

"So are we. Let's go talk to Bagman to see who gets third place." They both walked over to Bagman.

"Bagman," both of them started, "We both want to resign because non of our teams can battle tomorrow. So, who will get third place?" Bagman considered this carefully, before speaking.

"Xavier, how many of your team could fight tomorrow if necessary?"

"Only myself, Daniel, the second-in-command, and Jough."

"And you?" asked Bagman, speaking to the Hungarian.

"None of us."

"Then Salem will take the win. Is that fine with you?"

"More than fine. I wanted him to take the win anyways."

"Then it is decided. Xavier, tomorrow, you will take the award for third place along with your team. Understand?" Xavier stiffly nodded and left. When he got to the lockers, he saw Jough and Daniel.

"Sow what was the verdict?"

"We are third place. The Hungarians, who lost to the Australians, don't have anyone remaining that can fight, so we are going to get third place. Rest up. We have a big day tomorrow."

**A/N**

**(A) River of Fire**

**(B) Slab of Earth, rise and cover the earth.**

**(C) Fire Crescent Moon Wave**

**(D) Slab of Stone, Arise**

**(E) Earth Spears  
>(G) Pillar of Fire<strong>

**(H) Drilling Wind Bullet**

**(I) Flame Barrier  
>(J) Destructive Meteor Storm<strong>

**(K) Molten Ball Shot**

**(L) Dust Blast**

**(M) Water Fountain**

**(N) Arrows of Fire**

**(O) Atomic Fire Blast**

**(P) Scalding Water Blast**

**(Q**) **Sonics**

**(R) Goddess of the Heavens, God of Hell, Lend me your power. God of Hell through the cracks in the earth let your black flames of hell erupt and burn my enemy. Goddess of the Heavens, please send your holy flames so that I may stop this battle and find peace!**


	14. Chapter 14

|February 29th 1992: Hospital Wing, Hogwarts|

"Ugh," groaned Harry as he woke up. "Where am I?" he muttered before looking for his glasses. He found them right next to his bedside, before looking around the room. All around him were members of the Hungarian team, and right next to him, on the right was Isabella.

"It's good to see you awake, Mr. Potter," said a voice from, what Harry presumed to be an office.

"Madam Pomfrey, I assume?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter. Now, here are some pepper-up potions. Yesterday when you were brought in, you had a terrible case of magical depletion, though apparently, not as much as you did right after Christmas break. But it is astounding that you can recover from Magical Exhaustion so easily. The China vs. Australia match is almost done. You may go to the awards ceremony. As I recall, you are the third place winner." Harry nodded and took the potion. He then went to his tent, and grabbed some clothes. He put on a polo t-shirt, some jeans, and then throwing on s dress robe, which Hogwarts, seemed so fond of.

"Harry," said Headmistress Priya, "What are you doing up. You should be resting." Harry turned around to see his Headmistress.

"Oh, well, Madam Pomfrey said that I was good enough to attend the awards ceremony. But do I really need to wear these dress robes?" asked Harry while looking at the dress robes with loathing.

"Unfortunately, yes. I too, have to wear that despicable thing. The ceremony will be starting in five minutes, so let's go." As they walked, Harry asked, "Headmistress, how did we get third place?"

"Well, the only reason we got third place was because the other team had lost all its members. The other team had already decided to surrender, just like Xavier had, but due to the fact that we had more members that would be capable of making a fight, we won."

"Oh, so we didn't really win, did we?"

"No, we didn't. We'll just have to try again next year." After a few minutes of walking in silence, they reached the great hall, where there were stands for everyone to sit at.

"HARRY, OVER HERE!" shouted Jough. Harry walked over and sat down next to Jough.

"So how was the Australia vs. China match?" asked Harry as he sat down.

"Epic. No other way to describe it. First it was a Chinese win, then an Australian win, then a Chinese win, and then an Australian win. It was up to the captains to decide who won, and it was a huge battle that lasted at least an hour long. So, yeah. Oh, and we have to go up with all the others to accept third place, and accept Isabella's award. Xavier is going to do that. And after we get back, Xavier needs to take you somewhere. Something about a sword." Harry nodded, even though he didn't understand what Xavier wanted with him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it is now time for us to present you your winners. In third place, Salem from USA!" Harry, Jough, Daniel, and Xavier walked onto the field. Bagman handed out the medals, while Minister Cornelius Fudge handed the bronze trophy to Headmistress Priya. We then stepped onto the platform for third place.

"Next, in second place, we have the Chinese Academy of Magick from China!" All of them, Xeng, Xing, Yan, Keith, and Jack, walked onto the stage to receive their medals, while their headmaster took the silver trophy. They stepped onto the platform for second place.

"And finally, in first place, we have the Australian Outback Magical School form Australia. The entire team walked onto the stage to receive their medals while the headmaster took the gold trophy. They stepped onto the platform for first place. Then Rita Skeeter, of the Daily Prophet, came and took a picture.

"So," said Rita, talking to the Australians, "How do y-" However, Rita was stopped by their headmaster.

"You will not be asking any of our students questions, understood? While you may use your picture, you will not twist any truths, understood?" Rita nodded in fear before running off with the picture in hand. All three teams then walked out of the great hall. They made a pit stop to pick up Isabella, who had woken up. All of them went back to the tent. While Isabella went to change, Xavier held Harry back for a little bit.

"Harry," said Xavier, "when we get back to Salem, I need you to go put your things in your room and meet me in the Dining Hall. Is that okay?"

"Yeah," said Harry as he began to pack up his stuff. After about five minutes, everything was packed into his duffel bag, and he was ready to go back to America.

"Alright, everyone," said the headmistress, while holding both a shoe and the trophy, "hold onto the shoe." Once everyone was holding on, the headmistress clearly spoke out the word, "home." All six of them vanished and landed in front of the Salem main building. It was really early in the morning when they arrived. Harry rushed to put away his belonging in his room, without waking Neville up. He then came down to the dining hall, to see Xavier waiting.

"Alright, we're going to go see Yan Chang. He has something he wants to give you," said Xavier. "We're going by portkey. Remember, be respectful and also, it is 8:00 p.m. there. Now grab on. Katana!" said Xavier after Harry had grabbed onto the sword hilt that he was holding. They arrived in a huge compound.

"Xavier, Harry, this way," said Yan, when he saw them arrive. They walked for about ten minutes until they reached a small temple. An elderly man greeted them at the entrance to the temple.

"Yan," spoke the old man, "Is this the young man you told me so much about? You really think he can do it?"

"Yes grandfather," replied Yan.

"Then let the sword test him," said the old man. Xavier, Harry, and Yan went inside. Harry decided not to ask who he was as he was thinking about what the old man said. 'Let the Sword test him. What did the old man mean by that?'

"Alright Harry," said Yan when the reached the back of the temple, "I brought you here for one reason. I believe that you will be able to draw the sword of the Jade Emperor, the jade blade. It was said that during the ancient times of Japan, if this sword stayed in Kyoto, then all would be safe. However, no one has been able to draw it since Japan modernized. But I believe, that you will be able to. Also, this katana is sentient. It will only unsheathe itself if you are worthy. So, we are going to let the katana test you. Are you up to it?"

"Yes," said Harry.

"Good, then just put the sword in your lap, with your hand on its hilt. The katana will do the rest of the work," said Yan. Harry sat down cross-legged, with the sword lying on his lap, and his right hand on the hilt. When he closed his eyes, he reappeared in the clouds, a huge Japanese dragon appeared.

"**What is your name?**" asked the dragon.

"Harry, Mr. Dragon. May I know yours?"

"**Only if you pass my test.**"

"Then I will prove that I am worthy to hear your name," replied Harry.

"**Good. Now, to pass my test, you need only do one thing. You must truthfully answer me. If you had your brother, the boy-who-lived, at your mercy, would you kill him? As for how I know about your brother, I peered into your memory.**" Harry just floated for a few minutes with his eyes closed. Then finally, he opened them.

"Mr. Dragon, I would by lying if I said I wasn't tempted to kill him, should I have my brother at my mercy. But I wouldn't kill him. He may be an arrogant jerk, but he is still my brother. He is family. No matter what happens, we always know that we can rely on each other in tough situations." The dragon's head came closer to Harry and gazed into Harry's eyes.

"**Hm. You speak the truth. Very well, you may know my name! I am Bahamut, King of the Jade Dragons, and the Kings over all other dragons! And you will wield the sword that was made from my fang. You see, I don't reside in the sword; the sword is a part of me. Use my gift wisely**," said Bahamut, before Harry was ejected back into the real world. Harry stood up, and put sword into a Battoujutsu stance, and drew the sword, sending a blast of air throughout the temple.

"I did it," whispered Harry.

"I know. You may take the katana. What are you going to call it?" asked Yan.

"Bahamut no Kiba. The Fang of Bahamut. I thank you for this blade," said Harry as he bowed low to Yan.

"It's okay. That sword was just an ancient relic to my entire clan. Now, it'll be put to use. Use it well." Xavier then and Harry then portkeyed back to Salem.

"Well, Harry, you'll have to start training to use that blade efficiently."

"I know. I am going to have to do a lot of work over the summer. I think I'm only going to go back home for a week or two at the most."

"Well, if you want, I can help you out," said Xavier as they walked to the boy's dorms. "I was thinking of teaching you all that I know, so that you could become not only a great wizard, but a great leader. What do you say? Will you allow me to take you under my wing?" Harry's eyes grew wide.

"Yes please, captain!" Soon they separated to go to their respective rooms. Harry put his new katana in his trunk, before dozing off to sleep.

|February 30th 8:00 a.m. Denver Time|

As Neville walked into the Dining Hall and sat with Rachael and Helena, he noticed that headmistress Priya was back. Before breakfast began, the headmistress stood up.

"As many of you know, we had a dueling team participate in the international dueling tournament. Unfortunately, we lost to China, but still managed to come in third place. However, I want to give a special shout out to Mr. Potter and Mr. Claran. Without those two, we probably wouldn't have gotten that far. Mr. Claran led the team to greatness, while Mr. Potter almost always got us a win, and in most cases the win of the duel. Today, they will not be attending class, especially Mr. Potter and Ms. Strider. They were both severely injured in their duels against China. And please, just think of them as ordinary students still. That is all," said Priya. Neville was wide-eyed. Harry, who had been in bed sleeping when he left the room, was one of the key factors to winning.

"Neville, is Harry in bed sleeping?" asked Helena.

"Yeah. I didn't want to wake him up. He had a bronze medal on his side table, so I assumed he got third place. He looked super tired." For the rest of the day, the three companions went about their day as usual. However, when they came from the library for dinner, they saw Harry up and eating like usual.

"Harry," shouted all three of them and rushed over to him.

"Hey guys, what's up?" asked Harry.

"Nothing. How are you doing?" asked Rachael.

"Other than being jet-lag, I am fine. Though I am going to need to start sparring with Xavier and Professor Gabriel again soon. That Chinese dude mopped the floor with me. But the way he did it was incredible. He always was one step ahead of me. I didn't even have the chance to prepare some of my stronger spells. The only reason I got to use my fire spell was because I was using my staff."

"Yeah, about that," said Neville, "How come none of us knew about that?"

"Oh, uh, must have slipped my mind," said Harry sheepishly. "Well, Neville, I need help working on my swordsmanship."

"What are you talking about?" asked Neville. "You are great with a sword. That was evidenced my your skill in some of your matches."

"Yes, but just this morning, I got a new sword. I call it the Bahamut no Kiba. So will you help me?" All four friends continued to eat dinner, before hitting the sack.

|May 30th 1992|

It was a bright summer morning that Harry awoke to. It had been three months since the international tournament. Harry had been training with both his friends and his captain. As Harry told Xavier, "You may no longer command the dueling team, but you will always be my captain." Also, Harry had started to learn the Ryūshōsen, and had mastered two new moves from the Hiten Mitsurugi Style. The Ryūtsuisen and the Ryūkansen. Today was also the final day of finals.

"Good morning, Neville," said Harry as he came out of the bathroom in uniform. Today's only final was sword fighting. Harry grabbed his Bahamut no Kiba and walked downstairs. As he was walking, a third year stopped him.

"Hey kid, what's with that fancy katana?"

"Uh, it was a gift from one of the people that I fought during the international tournament," replied Harry.

"Well," said the guy, "You don't deserve it. Give it here." Harry just sighed.

"If you can draw it out of it's sheath, then you can have it."

'What are you doing?' asked Bahamut in Harry's mind. Oh yeah, Harry had been training with Bahamut to learn the Gyokuryū (A) sword style.

'Making him stop bothering me. You can just not allow him to pull you out or burn his hand, can't you?'

'Yeah. I'll do that,' replied Bahamut. The boy grabbed the hilt, but was instantly burned.

"What the hell is with that sword?" he asked.

"It's a sentient sword. That is why Yan Chang gave it to me. Later," said Harry as he turned and walked off. Harry set the sword against the table and started eating.

"So you're using that sword, are you?" asked Rachael.

"Of course. Bahamut is the only partner for me. Now, chew attack," said Harry as he grabbed a good amount of scrambled eggs and sausage and started to eat at a normal pace.

"Harry," said Neville as he sat down next to Harry, "Is there a reason someone went to the nurse's office with a burnt hand?"

"Hm. He tried to grab the Bahamut no Kiba and draw it out of its sheath. It didn't work, and he got burned because of it." After about an hour, all the first year students were in dueling arena.

"Now," said Mr. McNamaran, "you will all be facing off against one other student who is in around the same level. In the first tier of students, it will be Rachael Trask vs. Harry Potter and Helena Trask vs. Neville Longbottom. In the second tier of students it will be…" The students went to face off against the students that they were assigned.

"Let's make this an interesting match, shall we?" asked Rachael.

"Yes, let's. I have been waiting for a chance to test this new sword style I've been learning. The Gyokuryū sword style." As soon as all the students were in place, and Conor had used his cloning technique, all the clones yelled, "Begin!" Harry, using the speed of the Hiten Mitsurugi Style, appeared in front of Rachael, with his knees bent, and slashed upwards. "Gyokuryū: 1st Dance: Kesshō-sei no o (B). Rachael was sent flying. Harry jumped into the air and yelled, "Hiten Mitsurugi Style: Ryūtsuisen!" Harry, using the blunt part of the blade, sent Rachael flying down into the ground, while landing a few feet away from her. Rachael struggled to stand up, but managed to do it. She put her Miao Dao in a ready position for her technique.

"Now it's my turn, Harry," said Rachael. "Chinese Sword Style: Second Dance: Shāo zòng jí shì yīmùliǎorán (C). She appeared in front of Harry then leapt back, while slashing horizontally. Harry didn't even try to block it.

"Good. So this won't be a boring match," said Harry as he charged Rachael. Thrust, swipe, slash, and cut. Both Rachael and Harry used all of those moves and more in this delicate sword dance. Rachael did a slash, which Harry ducked under. He spun and swung the flat side of his blade to hit Rachael in the back. He stood where he was, waiting to see if she would get up. "This is over," said Harry. "Rachael, you are done."

"I am not finished yet," said Rachael as she struggled to stand up. "I will not be deterred," she said as she leaned on her Miao Dao.

"Then I have no choice. Doryūsen," said Harry, swing his sword into the ground and out of it in the direction of Rachael. Rachael tried to defend against it, but was severely beaten.

"This is it. Is it over, sensei?" asked Harry. Mr. McNamaran walked over to check to see if she was still conscious. She wasn't.

"Winner of this match: Harry Potter." Harry sheathed his sword and using its strap, slung it over his shoulder, so that is was diagonal across his back. He grabbed Rachael's Miao Dao, and Rachael and carried them to the Nurse's office. Later in the day, he saw Helena.

"Hey Helena," said Harry as he approached her.

"Hey Harry. Do you know where Neville is? I owe him some money," said Helena when she saw Harry.

"No, but could you put this in Rachael's room. I didn't want to leave it at the Infirmary," said Harry as he gave the Miao Dao to Helena.

"Sure. See you later." Harry then walked to his room to start packing up. Tomorrow, everyone would be leaving for the summer holiday. He also received the portkey to come during the summer. And according to professor Arnie, he and Neville would be eligible to take the 3rd year elective Technomagic exam during the summer.

|May 31st 1992|

"And it is with great sadness, that I announce that the year is over. The Quidditch cup will go to the Flame Chargers, who won both the fall season and the spring season of Quidditch. If anyone would like to join a Quidditch team for the fall season next year, please speak to the captains of the team you want to join." Harry was grinning happily. Sure he didn't win the Quidditch season, but he still got second place, while on the Ice Dragons. Rachael was only partially happy because she was on the Flame Chargers and was the seeker when they won. But, she lost the snitch to Harry.

"Now, be gone. Go to your homes and have a great Summer Holiday. I hope to see some of you here in a week when the school is ready for you," said headmistress Priya. All the students went outside and took out the ring portkey that all of them wore around the neck, each keyed to a different location. Numerous voices yelled, "To home!" And just like that every single student was gone from the courtyard in front of the main building of the Salem School.

**A/N**

**So here's the end of the story. But not to worry, I will be starting book 2 of this story soon. I've decided to make this into 7-8 books. And if you're wondering what happened to Quirell, it will be explained at the start of the next book. And thank you for sticking with me during my story. And if anyone has any ideas for a main arc, I would love that. Otherwise I might just do another duel tournament. Airwatcher signing off. **

**(A) Jade Dragon**

**(B) Crystalline Tail**

**(C) Fleeting Glance**


	15. AN

Author's note:

American Harry Potter book 2 is now up.  
>-Airwatcher<p> 


End file.
